Into The North
by Sandrija
Summary: Fünfzehn Jahre nach dem Fall Voldemorts dachte Severus Snape, er hätte endlich Frieden gefunden. Dann bekommt er unerwarteten Besuch und entdeckt, dass er nicht der Einzige ist, der Frieden mit der Vergangenheit schließen muss. Original von Kailin, R
1. Außerhalb von Blau

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Heul, die Story gehört Kailin, die Charaktere J.K. Rowling.Mir gehört nur die Übersetzung.

Das ist mein erster Versuch einer Übersetzung, also bitte seid nett zu mir.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1: Außerhalb von Blau**

Er dachte, er hätte alles gesehen.

Von Mord zu den abscheulichsten Arten Schwarzer Magie, von tiefstem Kummer zu Eingeweide zerfressender Schuld, Severus Snape glaubte, dass es in dieser Welt nichts mehr gab, das ihn überraschen könnte. Erst als das Wasserflugzeug an seinem Dock hielt erkannte er wie grundlegend falsch er lag.

Die Ankunft von Brady Lawford war an sich nicht schrecklich überraschend. Brady war der Pilot des Flugzeugs, der Besitzer der Holzhütte, in der Snape lebte und eine der wenigen Verbindungen mit der Zivilisation. Lawford erschien normalerweise fünf oder sechs mal während der Fischfang Saison und beinahe nie im Winter. Dass er in diesem entlegenen Gebiet der kanadischen Wildnis Snapes Vermieter wurde, war einfach Glück und Severus war sich immer noch nicht sicher ob das so gut war.

Fünfzehn lange, ereignislose Jahre waren seit dem Sieg über Voldemort vergangen. Fünfzehn Jahre seit er vor dem Zauberergamot wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit angeklagt worden war. Das war unerwartet; Snape hatte fest geglaubt, dass er irgendwann während dem Krieg von einem fehlgeleiteten _Avada Kedavra_ getroffen werden würde, und war angenehm überrascht zu entdecken, dass er, als alles gesagt und getan war, doch irgendwie überlebt hatte. Nicht einmal die Aussicht auf Askaban, erst kürzlich wieder mit reichlich Dementoren versorgt, konnte in ihm viel Bestürzung hervorrufen. Severus bezweifelte, dass diese seelenaussaugenden Kreaturen in der Lage wären auch nur den Hauch eines glücklichen Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu finden und deswegen würde jeder Dementor, der das Pech hatte ihm zugewiesen zu werden, wahrscheinlich verhungern.

Und dann marschierte Minerva McGonagal, verdammt sei diese Frau, in den Gerichtssaal und bewies, dass der Mord von Albus Dumbledore nicht das war, was er zu seien schien. Sie hatte die Frechheit den magischen Vertrag zu beschaffen, der von Snape verlangte Dumbledore zu töten, wenn letzterer dies verlangte - alles Teil eines größeren Plans um Voldemort zu stürzen - und ihn vor Gericht vorzulegen. Das lächerlichste daran war, erinnerte sich Severus an seine damaligen Gedanken, dass die Frau wirklich _glaubte_ sie täte ihm einen Gefallen indem sie für ihn eintrat. Wäre es ihm erlaubt gewesen zu sprechen, hätte er McGonagal gesagt, dass sie gefälligst ihren Mund halten und verschwinden sollte, und wäre nach Askaban gegangen.

Mildernde Umstände, entschied das Zauberergamot letztendlich. Kein Kuss der Dementoren, ja nicht einmal lebenslang Gefängnis. Stattdessen wurde Severus Snape aus Großbritannien ausgewiesen, ohne eine Möglichkeit zurückzukehren.Er wurde von Auroren nach Europa eskortiert, die ihn dazu anhielten so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich zu gehen und ihn dann verließen.

Dieses Urteil hatte ihn so unerwartet getroffen, dass ihm die Worte Was nun?´ fast das ganze Jahr über durch den Kopf rasten. Er wollte nicht frei sein, er hatte es nicht geplant und nahezu entlastet worden zu sein war geradezu peinlich.

Und so wanderte Severus durch Europa, heimatlos, hier und da für ein wenig Einkommen einen einfachen Job in einer Apotheke annehmend. Ein Arbeitgeber in Spanien konnte ihn gut genug leiden um ihm einen Vollzeitjob anzubieten, aber Snape weigerte sich ihn anzunehmen. Spanien war zu warm für seinen Geschmack, und die Leute viel zu... farbenfroh. Abgesehen davon war er fast ein Leben lang auf Hogwarts gefangen gewesen und daher hatte er nicht die Absicht sich in nächster Zeit irgendwo niederzulassen. Wenn er glück hatte, würde er sein Ende unter einem dieser stinkenden Muggelfahrzeuge finden.

Aber Schmerzlicherweise hielt sein hartnäckiges Glück an. Als Severus am ersten Jahrestag seiner Verbannung immer noch am Leben war, kaufte er sich einen Besen und entschied sich das Schicksal herauszufordern indem er über den Atlantik flog. Sicherlich würde er irgendwann ermüden und zu Tode stürzen, verdammt zu einem feuchten Grab. Es war ein eher angenehmer Gedanke - kein gefundener Körper, kein Grab. Als würde sich überhaupt jemand die Mühe machen ihn zu bestatten.

Und so, als die kanadische Küste aus dem Nebel auftauchte (er hatte eine nördlichere Route gewählt, in der Hoffnung zu erfrieren), konnte Snape nicht anders als über sich selbst erstaunt zu sein. Was auch immer sein mögliches Schicksal war, er schien nahezu gezwungen zu sein am Leben zu bleiben. Wieso, das wusste er nicht.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Kanada auf die selbe Weise wie das Jahr zuvor in Europa. Kanada war anders als der Kontinent: neuer, freier, geräumiger, toleranter. Wäre Severus in der Stimmung gewesen sich irgendwo niederzulassen, hätte er es hier vielleicht getan. Aber als das zweite Jahr verging, wanderten seine Gedanken mehr und mehr zu Selbstmord. Er sah absolut keinen Grund, dem Leben noch einmal die Chance zu geben ihn zu verletzen. Die Tatsache, dass er immer noch am Leben war, war nicht mehr als ein glücklicher Zufall.

Nachdem er also in einer Winternacht in Thunderbay, Ontario schon eine ganze Menge an Alkohol zu sich genommen hatte, apparierte Severus an den - so dachte er zumindest - gottverlassensten Ort in den Nordwäldern und legte sich einfach in den Schnee. Es würde für ihn kein Erwachen mehr geben; die Kälte würde ihn langsam einhohlen and die Wölfe würden über seinen leblosen Körper herfallen bevor der Morgen käme. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass Lupin der Werwolf doch noch zuletzt lachen würde.

Eine Kleinigkeit, die Snape nicht wusste, war, dass er es zustande gebracht hatte auf Privatgrund zu apparieren. Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, fand er sich selbst unter Decken begraben, an das hölzerne Gebälk irgendeiner Schlafzimmerdecke starrend und den stärkenden Duft von frischem Kaffee einatmend wieder. Verdammt sei sein Glück, dachte er wütend. Wieso um alles in der Welt apparierte er an einen derart verlassenen Ort nur um dann von irgendeinem fehlgeleiteten Samariter gerettet zu werden?

_„Guten Morgen", sagte eine Stimme und Snape wendete seine Augen von der Decke zu seinem anscheinendem Retter._

_„Was zur Hölle mache ich hier?", blaffte Snape und ließ betreffend seines Missfallens keine Zweifel._

_„Ich habe Sie draußen in den Wäldern gefunden", sagte ein älterer Man mit welligem weißen Haar und einem sportlichen, karierten Flanellhemd. „Gehen Sie immer spazieren wenn es dreißig Grad unter null hat?"_

_„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten mich zu finden", erwiderte Snape. Er wollte einfach nur, dass dieser Mann ihn in Ruhe ließ._

_„Haben Sie versucht sich selbst zu erledigen?", fragte der Mann nun._

_„So kann man es auch sagen"_

_„Wie heißen Sie?"_

_Nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte Snape: „Snow. Sebastian Snow." Es war der Name unter dem er seit seiner Ankunft in Kanada lebte._

_„Wie sind sie überhaupt den ganzen Weg hier heraus gekommen?"_

_„Das geht Sie nichts an, verdammt", sagte Severus, aber die Gehässigkeit in seiner Stimme verfehlte ihre gewöhnliche Bissigkeit. Der Mann hielt einen dampfenden Becher in seinen Händen und plötzlich schien der Gedanke an eine heiße, duftende Tasse Kaffee die Antwort auf alle Fragen zu sein._

_Der Mann bemerkte es schließlich. „Wollen Sie auch Kaffee?"_

_„Ja.", brachte Snape schließlich durch seine trockenen Lippen hervor. ´Bitte´ zu sagen war einfach nicht seine Art und er sah absolut keinen Grund es jetzt zu tun._

Der Mann war Brady Lawford, früher Pilot einer Fluggesellschaft - er hatte sich entschieden in Pension zu gehen solange er das Leben noch genießen konnte. Er hatte schon zu viele Leute gesehen die Angenehmes aufschoben bis sie nicht mehr arbeiten mussten, nur um dann innerhalb eines Monats an Herzversagen oder einem Schlaganfall zu sterben. Seine eigene Frau, Gott hab´ sie selig, starb mit dem scheußlich jungen Alter von 36 Jahren. Lawford kannte die Grausamkeit der Tage, die niemals kamen, viel zu gut.

Er kaufte sich ein Wasserflugzeug und gründete seine eigene Chartergesellschaft, die gut zahlende Kunden zu den entlegenen Seen flog, die die Nordwälder durchzogen. Von seiner Ferienhütte an einem namenlosen See aus arbeitend dachte Brady er hätte die ideale Einrichtung um ihm viele Jahre erhalten zu bleiben : Er lebte im Norden, verbrachte den Sommer mit fischen und fliegen und sobald der Winter kam, zog er weiter nach Süden. Es kam ihm nie in den Sinn wieder zu heiraten, nicht bis er Marita traf und sich in sie verliebte. Dann jedoch wurde das Leben in der kanadischen Wildnis schnell zum Letzten, das er jemals tun würde. Lawford flog nach wie vor Personen zu den Seen und behielt die Hütte, wo er aber nur mehr gelegentlich ein Wochenende verbrachte. Daher verblieb die Hütte größtenteils ungenützt. Marita war ein Stadtmensch und wusste nicht wieso sie auf den Komfort ihres netten, warmen Zuhauses in Thunder Bay verzichten sollte.

Lawford war auf einem seiner Wochenendausflüge gewesen, als er Severus neunzig Meter von seiner Hütte entfernt halb tot aufgefunden hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand es geschafft hatte sich von Trapper´s Lake hierher zu schleppen - sechzehn Kilometer in hüfttiefem Schnee - nur um dann vor seiner Türschwelle zusammenzubrechen und war fasziniert genug um den Fremden aufzunehmen bis er sich erholt hatte.

Severus, natürlich, schwieg praktisch, was die Details seines Lebens anging. Er sagte nichts von Magie, erzählte Lawford nur dass er Chemieprofessor in Britannien gewesen war, des Todes eines Freundes beschuldigt worden war und aufgefordert wurde das Land zu verlassen. Lawford nahm die Neuigkeiten gelassen auf und, nachdem er sie mit Was vorbei ist ist vorbeiabgetan hatte, fragte er Snape, ob er gern fischen ging.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Brady zurück nach Thunder Bay flog, war er überzeugt genug von Snapes Charakter um ihn für ein paar Tage oder Wochen in der Hütte bleiben zu lassen, bis er bereit war weiter zu ziehen. Aus Tagen und Wochen wurden erst Monate dann Jahre. Severus entdeckte, dass er es ertrug weiterzuleben, er feierte die Einsamkeit des Nordens und eigentlich mochte er Brady Lawford sogar. Die ´leben und leben lassen´ Philosophie des Mannes passte einwandfrei zu Snapes Unwillen irgendetwas über seine Vergangenheit zu enthüllen.

Folglich lebte Severus Snape auch nach dreizehn Jahren noch in Lawfords Hütte. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit erwarb er eine Eule, begann wieder Zaubertrankmagazine vorzubestellen und richtete sich sein eigenes kleines Labor im Keller der Hütte ein. Kurzum, Severus hatte den Willen zu leben wiedererlangt. Lawford stand dem ´Chemielabor´ zuerst misstrauisch gegenüber, er fragte sich ob er dort irgendeine Art verbotener Drogen herstellte. Es war einzig und allein für Forschungszwecke, erzählte ihm Severus, Forschung, die er ersehnt hatte, aber nie die Chance hatte sie durchzuführen. Außerdem, betonte er, wie würde er derart weit von der Zivilisation entfernt in der Lage sein illegale Drogen möglichen Käufern zu übergeben? Letztendlich entschied Lawford, dass, worauf auch immer Snape aus war, es nicht nur harmlos, sondern auch ein akzeptabler Tausch dafür war, das ganze Jahr über einen Hausverwalter in seinem Versteck zu haben.

Brady kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Snape -oder, wie er glaubte, Sebastian Snow- die Vorräte der Hütte, dafür dass diese 16 Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt lag, gut gefüllt hielt. Jedes Jahr fragte Brady Lawford Severus, wie er es schaffte nach Trapper´s Landing zu kommen um Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Snape lächelte nur rätselhaft und meinte, dass es ein angenehmer Spaziergang war. Nach einer Weile waren die Frage und die Nichtbeantwortung dieser eine erwartete Tradition.

Früher einmal kommentierte Lawford, dass die Ojibwa wussten, was sie taten, als sie den See ´Nahmeeookta´ nannten. Dies bedeutete Heilung, erzählte er Severus; die Ojibwa schrieben dem See magische Heilkräfte zu. Snape, der sich fragte, ob irgendwie seine Deckung aufgeflogen war, hatte ihn scharf angesehen, aber Lawford hatte eine einfache Erwiderung.

_„Du warst verletzt, als du hier ankamst", sagte Brady einfach, für ihn war das Wort ´magisch´ nicht mehr als eine harmlose Metapher, „Natur heilt mit der Zeit. Schau wie weit Du schon gekommen bist, Sebastian."_

War Nahmeeookta ein heilender Ort? Snape war nicht abgeneigt dies zu glauben. Irgendwie hatte er während dieser dreizehn Jahre sein miserables Leben hinter sich gelassen und Frieden gefunden. Die Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit wegzureißen war nichts an dem er bewusst gearbeitet hatte. Es war beinahe so, als ob die Themen, eines nach dem anderem, an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins glitten, wo er sich mit ihnen befasste und sie dann weglegte. Möglicherweise wurde es eine geringere Belastung Severus Snape zu sein.

Eines Nachts, als Severus auf der Veranda der Hütte saß und das Polarlicht betrachtete, während er an einem Glas feinem Merlot nippte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht sogar zufrieden war. Genau genommen war er sicherlich nicht glücklich, Glück war dieses schwer nachvollziehbare Etwas, das nur andere Leute fanden. Aber zufrieden zu sein war erfreulich genug. Tatsächlich war sein einfaches Leben für die Dinge, mit denen er nicht zu kämpfen hatte, verantwortlich: Es gab keine Inanspruchnahme seiner Zeit, er war kein Bauer in einem Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse und er musste keine wimmernden, nutzlosen Schüler unterrichten. Das war eine gute Sache.

Sein Leben war ruhig, friedlich und gut geworden -bis jetzt, als das Wasserflugzeug am Dock festmachte und ein Passagier ausstieg. Und zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren fand sich Severus Snape in das Gesicht von Hermine Granger starrend wieder.

* * *

Krieg ich ein kleines Review? 


	2. Der unwillkommene Besuch

Erstmal ein gaz liebes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Hab mich rießig gefreut.

Hier ist (endlich) das nächste Kapitel. Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat. Ich werde mich bemühen die nächsten Kapitel schneller zu übersetzen, aber ich kann, da die Schule bald wieder anfängt und die Kapitel auch nicht kürzer werden, nichts versprechen.

µ...

**Kapitel 2: Der unwillkommene Besuch**

„Granger!" Severus war sich nicht sicher ob er den Namen wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte, oder ob er lediglich in seinem Kopf explodierte und dort wiederhallte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in geschockter Wiedererkennung. „Professor Snape"

Augenblicklich jagte heißer Zorn durch Snapes Adern. Er hatte es ganz gut geschafft jahrelang durch nichts - und niemanden - von Hogwarts in seinem Gleichgewicht gestört zu werden und nun brachte der Anblick von Hermine Granger eine Lawine unwillkommener Erinnerungen mit sich.

„Ich weiß nicht was zur Hölle Sie von mir wollen, Granger, und verflucht noch mal es interessiert mich auch nicht. Flieg sie hier weg, Brady", knurrte Snape, „Jetzt!"

Mit diesen Worten machte Severus auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt über den Weg zur Hütte zurück. Brady Lawford blieb vor Überraschung erstarrt zurück. „Sie kennen Sebastian?", fragte er seinen Passagier.

Gerade als das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Tür der Hütte über den See und wieder zurück hallte, wendete Hermine ihre Augen wieder dem Piloten zu. „Das ist der Mann, den Sie Sebastian Snow nennen?"

„Ja. Also hat er seinen Namen geändert, oder so? Ich schätze, ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht. Ich wusste, dass er irgendeine Art von Unannehmlichkeiten hinter sich gelassen hatte" Brady war etwas verblüfft über diese Wendung des Geschehens. „Wie haben Sie ihn genannt? Professor irgendwer?"

„Professor Snape. Severus Snape. Er war einer meiner Lehrer in der Schule." Hermine fragte sich kurz, ob die Namensänderung ein Teil der Bedingungen seiner Verbannung aus Großbritannien war, oder ob es seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen war.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er Chemie unterrichtet hat."

Es war die normale Art, auf die ein Zauberer ein Beschäftigung mit Zaubertränken einem Muggel darstellte. Natürlich gab es immer noch die Wahl von ´Apotheker´ oder ´Pharmazeut´, aber ´Apotheker´ war ein wenig veraltet und der Ausdruck ´Pharmazeut´ konnte alle möglichen Fragen über Muggelmedikamente heraufbeschwören. Es war auch sicher, dass Lawford nicht wusste, dass Snape ein Zauberer war.

Hermines Verstand wanderte zu ihrer Unterhaltung mit Lawford während des Hinfluges von Thunder Bay zurück. „Dann ist das der Mann, den Sie gerettet haben? Der eine, der sich umbringen wollte?"

„Genau."

_Hätten Harry und Ron damit nicht einen großen Tag gehabt? Der schmierige Schwachkopf, sich selbst umzubringen versuchend?_ Wie immer verdrängte Hermine den Gedanken an Ron sofort aus ihrem Kopf, sie entschied bei dem Gedanken, wie Harry reagiert hätte zu verweilen. Minerva McGonagalls überraschende Enthüllungen während Snapes Prozess hatten absolut keinen Unterschied für Harry Potter bedeutet; so weit es ihn betraf, blieb Snape nach Voldemort die verabscheuenswerteste Kreatur der Welt, bindende Vereinbarungen mit Albus Dumbledore hin oder her. Hermine zwang ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Grund, aus dem sie hier war zurück.

„Es sollte nicht sehr lange dauern, Mr. Lawford."

Brady kicherte freudlos. „Da haben Sie recht. Nach dieser Begrüßung zu urteilen werden Sie sich glücklich schätzen können, wenn Sebastian auch nur fünf Wörter zu ihnen sagt. Ich muss sagen, ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so auftreten sehen. Normalerweise ist er recht freundlich. Er muss wirklich eine Abneigung gegen Sie haben."

Das war noch äußerst milde ausgedrückt. Und Severus Snape - beschrieben als freundlich? Es war unfassbar. Hermine glättete ihr Gewand und hob die Aktentasche, die sie am Dock abgelegt hatte, auf. „Wo befindet sich die Eingangstür? Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite?"

„Ja. Was Sie dort unter der Veranda sehen, ist nur der Keller, den Sebastian für seine Chemieversuche nützt." Lawford winkte mit einer Hand zu einer grob in die gegenüber liegende Steinmauer gehauenen Tür.

Hermine wechselte ihre Aktentasche von der einen Hand zur anderen, dann begann sie dem Pfad um die Seite der Hütte herum zu folgen. Brady gin hinter ihr.

„Ich schätze, er wird mich nicht hineinlassen?", wollte sie wissen.

Lawford schnaubte vor Lachen. „Das ist _mein_ Haus, kleines Fräulein. Er wird Sie hineinlassen, wenn ich es sage."

Als sie die kleine, vordere Eingangsterrasse erreichten, erhob Hermine ihre Hand um zu klopfen, aber Lawford grunzte missbilligend und schob sie beiseite. Er drehte den Türknauf, öffnete die Tür, dann winkte er sie herein.

Sie befanden sich in der Küche. Vorne links war ein Esstisch, übersät mit bilderlosen Magazinen - Zaubertrank-Fachzeitschriften, dachte Hermine sofort - und umgeben von abgenützten Sesseln mit Lederbezügen. Dahinter lag ein großer Wohnraum mit einem Holzofen und einer Fensterwand mit Blick auf den See. In den Händen des richtigen Raumgestalters, dachte Hermine, könnte es eine dieser Ferienhütten in Muggelmagazinen gewesen sein. Sie legte ihre Aktentasche auf den Tisch und wartete.

„Sebastian?" Brady ging in Richtung der Stiegen gegenüber des Esszimmers, zu etwas hinaufstarrend, das anscheinend ein Dachboden war. „Ich weiß nicht, was Dein Problem ist, aber diese Frau muss mit Dir sprechen. Staatliche Angelegenheiten."

„Fahr zur Hölle", ertönte Snapes Stimme von Oben.

„Sie sagt, es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern,", setzte Brady fort.

„Ich habe keine paar Minuten"

„Natürlich nicht. Komm da runter und sprich mit ihr, damit ich wieder losfliegen kann. Eine Schlechtwetterfront zieht auf."

Es herrschte Stille. Lawford schnitt eine Grimasse in Hermines Richtung, dann starrte er wieder zum Dachboden hinauf. „Schau, Snow oder Snipe oder wie auch immer Du in Wirklichkeit heißt, das ist mein Haus. Wenn Du weiterhin hier wohnen willst, wirst Du noch in dieser Minute hinunterkommen."

Es gab einen ausgestoßenen Fluch, dann längere Zeit Stille. Endlich hörte Hermine Snapes Fußtritte auf den Stiegen und Lawford ging zur Seite.

„Also dann,", sagte Brady, „ihr werdet euch jetzt unterhalten und ich werde das Flugzeug zum Start bereit machen."

„Tu das.", sagte Snape mürrisch und blickte mit einem Ausdruck von größter Verachtung auf Hermine Granger herab. „Die Dame wird nicht lange bleiben."

Lawford bedachte seinen Mieter mit einem verblüfften, seitlichen Blick, bevor er die Hütte verließ. Hermine beobachtete seinen Abgang.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Lawford" Sie drehte sich herum um Snape gegenüberzutreten, sich schmerzlich der beinahe schwarzen Augen, die geradezu Löcher in sie bohrten, bewusst.

Der Mann war immernoch so bedrohlich, wie er während ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts gewesen war, dachte Hermine. Sein ehemals schwarzes Haar war an den Schläfen großzügig von grauen Strähnchen durchzogen und zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, und der in Hogwarts immer so unfehlbar in seine Umhänge gehüllte Severus Snape trug ein schwarzes Strickhemd und ausgewaschene Denim-Jeans. Sie passten ihm seltsam gut, obwohl Hermine, nach der Art wie die Kleidung herunterhing, vermutete, dass er sogar noch dünner war, als fünfzehn Jahre zuvor in Hogwarts.

„Bitte, setzten Sie sich.", sagte sie zum Esstisch weisend.

„Sie bieten mir einen Sitzplatz an meinem eigenen Tisch an?", blaffte Snape.

„Wir könnten diese Unterredung auch stehend führen, Professor Snape, aber es wäre vielleicht angenehmer, wenn wir sitzen würden. Abgesehen davon, glaube ich, es ist Mr. Lawfords Tisch, nicht Ihrer."

Severus gab keine Antwort. Er zog einen Sessel zu sich und setzte sich, seine Arme trotzig vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls und entsann sich, dass er das letzte Mal, als sie so nah bei Severus Snape gesessen war, prüfend über ihre Schulter auf einen VgddK Aufsatz geblickt hatte.

Eines Tages in der Sechsten, als Ron zu beschäftigt damit war, sich für Lavender Brown zum Affen zu machen, um sie zu bemerken, hörte sie zufällig ein paar Viertklässler darüber diskutieren, wie sexy sie Professor Snape fanden. Sie hatte bei dem Gedanken daran sofort ihre Nase gerümpft, aber die Idee hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich in ihren Kopf zu schleichen. Sie fand sich selbst Snape näher beobachtend und sah, dass der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Leidenschaft in dem Mann erweckte. Er liebte das Fach, das er unterrichtete und man sah es ihm an. Deswegen war es leichter, seine sarkastische, grobe Natur zu übersehen. Lange Zeit zuvor pflegte Hermine ihre eigene kleine Schwärmerei für Severus Snape.

Dann, gerade bevor Ron zu Sinnen kam, war Snape eines Tages hinter ihr gestanden. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu glauben, dass er genauso daran interessiert war, einen Hauch ihres Parfüms aufzufangen, wie in ihrem Aufsatz nach Fehlern zu suchen. Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung gab es keine weiteren Zeichen von irgendeinem Interesse an ihr, weder in dieser Woche, noch in der nächsten und so entschied Hermine schließlich, dass ihre anfängliche Reaktion zu der Idee, dass Severus Snape sexy sei, korrekt war. Für diesen bestimmten Mann zu schwärmen war eine aussichtslose Sache, nicht zu erwähnen dumm und hoffnungslos. Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt, hatte sogar niemals daran gedacht - bis jetzt.

Praktisch Knie an Knie mit Severus Snape zu sitzen, allein in einer Hütte in der Wildnis - Hermine dachte daran, wie ihr sechzehnjähriges Selbst getötet hätte nur um in dieser Lage zu sein. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie selbst ernst in diese schwarzen Augen blickte und sagte: _Ich kann Dir helfen Severus. Ich weiß, Du hast Schmerzen und ich kann Dir helfen..._

Sie verbiss sich ein bitteres Lachen über die romantische Idiotie der Jugend, wandelte es stattdessen in ein Husten und tastete in der Aktentasche herum bis sie die richtigen Unterlagen gefunden hatte.

„Ich arbeite derzeit für das kanadische Zauberei-Patentamt. Meiner Information nach, Professor, -"

„Nennen Sie mich _nicht_ so."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte sie, „Wie wollen sie denn dann, dass ich Sie nenne? Severus Snape oder Sebastian Snow?"

„Für Brady Lawford bin ich Sebastian Snow. Rechtmäßig bin ich noch immer Severus Snape. Wie auch immer, ", sagte Snape in eisigem Tonfall, „ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie mich überhaupt nicht ansprechen würden."

Die Stimme war genauso seidig, genauso unangenehm, wie Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte, und die dunklen Augen glitzerten mit einer ihr all zu gut bekannten Bösartigkeit. Einen Moment lang war sie wieder elf Jahre alt, saß in einem Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts und beobachtete, wie Snape Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom erniedrigte. Die Zeit hatte Severus Snapes Persönlichkeit kein bisschen gemindert, dachte Hermine. Wenn Lawford dachte, dass Snape eine veränderte Person war, war er genauso gestört wie Snape selbst.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns. Sollen wir, Mister Snape? Meiner Information nach wurde letzten Sommer ein Insekten abwehrender Trank an einen Muggel abgegeben. Letztendlich fand eine Probe davon im Frühling dieses Jahres ihren Weg zu einem Zauberer, der erkannte, dass sie magische Eigenschaften hatte. Ich habe den Trank zu Mr. Lawford zurückverfolgt, der mir erzählt, dass Sie ihn gebraut haben."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Snapes Gesicht aus. „Natürlich habe ich ihn gebraut, Granger. Wenn Sie viel Zeit hier oben verbracht hätten, würden Sie wissen, dass die Mücken Sie im Sommer bei lebendigem Leib auffressen."

„Zaubertränke dürfen nicht an Muggel verkauft werden.", führte Hermine aus.

„Ich weiß. Denken Sie, ich habe den Verstand verloren?"

„Wieso haben sie dann -"

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts verkauft, Sie dummes Mädchen. Der Trank war für mich selbst. Lawford hat ihn einmal verwendet und war von seiner Effektivität so beeindruckt, dass er mich bat, ein wenig für ihn zu machen. Er fliegt wohlhabende Kunden zu Angelplätzen hier in der Gegend und einmal brauchte einer dringend ein Insektenschutzmittel. Lawford hat ihn lediglich weitergegeben."

„Und letztendlich endete er im Besitz eines Zauberers, der ihn als das erkannte, was er war", sagte Hermine, „Zaubertränke dürfen nicht an Muggel verkauft oder verteilt werden -"

„mit der Absicht besagte Tränke in deren Besitz zu lassen. Erdreisten Sie sich nicht mir das Gesetz vorzutragen, Granger."

„Es ist eine Sache Ihren Zaubertrank mit einem Mr. Lawford zu teilen. Dass Sie ihn damit weggehen und den Trank weitergeben lassen, ist fahrlässiges Verhalten, das die Allgemeinheit gefährdet."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist ein Insekten abwehrender Trank, Granger. Er ist absolut harmlos für jeden Muggel, dem er vielleicht in die Hände fällt. In der Tat würde ich sagen, er tut keiner Fliege etwas zu leider, aber das würde jetzt ja wohl den Sinn verleugnen, oder?"

„Rechtsmäßig haben Sie zwei Möglichkeiten." Hermine suchte in ihren Papieren und fand ein offiziell aussehendes Formular. „Sie können sich um ein Patent bewerben, was , wenn Ihre Rezeptur vom Komitee für experimentelle Substanzen zugelassen wird, bedeutet, dass Sie die Möglichkeit haben den Trank auf dem freien Markt zu verkaufen. Wenn Sie ablehnen, wird eine gerichtliche Verfügung mit einer Unterlassungsanordnung der Produktion für jedwede Verwendung mit Ausnahme von persönlichem Gebrauch erfolgen"

Es gab keine sofortige Reaktion. Hermine fügte noch hinzu: „So ist das Gesetz, Prof - Mr. Snape."

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass mich das kümmert?", zischte Snape in tödlichem Tonfall. „Zu Ihrer Information, ich habe nicht vor damit aufzuhören den Trank herzustellen, es interessiert mich nicht mit wie vielen Gesetzen und Formularen Sie mir vor der Nase herumwedeln. Brady Lawford ist mein Vermieter und den Trank für seine Kunden zu brauen ist eine kleine Möglichkeit ihm zu vergelten, dass er mich hier wohnen lässt."

Hermine starrte ihn mit dämmernder Erkenntnis an. „Sie brauen ihn immer noch für ihn?"

Snape erhob sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen von seinem Sessel. „Zehn Punkte für die Alleswisserin aus Gryffindor. So intelligent... Ich wusste doch, dass es einen Grund gab, warum Minerva immer so eine hohe Meinung von Ihnen hatte. Mr. Lawford wird mehr als erfreut sein, Sie von hier weg zu fliegen. Und grüßen Sie Potter und Weasley von mir."

Hermine blieb hartnäckig auf ihren Stuhl sitzen. „Ich befürchte, Sie müssen entweder die Einwilligung oder die Verzichtserklärung unterschreiben, bevor ich - "

Severus starrte sie zornig an. „Merken Sie sich das, weil ich mich weigere es zu wiederholen: Ich werde meine Rezeptur mit niemandem teilen, ich werde keine dummen Formulare unterschreiben und ich _werde _den Insekten abwehrenden Trank weiterhin für Brady Lawford herstellen, der ihn verwenden kann, wie er denkt, dass es sinnvoll ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Vollkommen.", sagte Hermine kühl. Sie stand auf, gab ihre Unterlagen wieder in die Aktentasche und ließ diese zuschnappen. „Wie immer ist es eine Freude, Sie so kooperativ zu finden, _Professor_ Snape. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden noch von meinen Vorgesetzten hören."

Snape beobachtete Sie auf ihrem Weg zur Tür. Plötzlich versetzte etwas seinen Verstand in Arbeit.

„Sagen Sie mir, Granger", sagte er gedehnt, „Was macht denn Minervas _Wunderkind_ verloren inmitten des kanadischen Zauberei-Patentamts? Sollten Sie nicht inzwischen zur Zaubereiministerin von Großbritannien ernannt worden sein oder zumindest für das Aufstellen einiger neuer sozialer Gesetzte in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft zuständig sein?"

Hermine stoppte kurz, dann drehte sie sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Snape um. „Unsere Unterhaltung ist beendet. Und zu Ihrer Information, mein Name ist nicht Granger, sondern Weasley!"

Hermine wollte die Tür aufreißen und mit erhobener Nase aus der Hütte marschieren, aber Brady Lawford, der auf der Veranda stand, versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Wir können fliegen, Mr. Lawford.", schnappte sie.

„Ja, gnädige Frau." Brady ging ihr sofort aus dem Weg, während er von Hermine zu Snape und wieder zurück blickte. Er wollte sich in diesem Moment ganz sicher mit keiner dieser beiden Personen anlegen. Die Frau hörte sich an, als ob sie kurz davor wäre Feuer zu speien und Sebastian Snow sah richtiggehend mörderisch aus. Es schien ein sehr langer Flug zurück nach Thunder Bay zu werden.

Hermine ließ die Tür hinter ihr mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen. Severus konnte das Knirschen von Schritten hören, als sie und Lawford den Kiesweg zur Anlegestelle hinauf gingen. Wütend über das Schicksal, weil es diese spezielle Frau einmal mehr seinen Weg hatte kreuzen lassen, stürmte er über die Stiegen in das einzige Schlafzimmer der Hütte und schlug die Tür, wie als verspätete Antwort, zu.

Gut. Hermine Granger. Nein, Hermine Weasley.

Hätte die Hütte mitsamt der Einrichtung ihm gehört, hätte Snape schon damit begonnen alles Zerbrechliche, das er finden konnte, wegzuschmeißen. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und drückte seine Finger gegen die Augen, bis sich strahlende Farben in der Dunkelheit ausbreiteten.

Er war wirklich zufrieden damit gewesen, dass niemand aus der Vergangenheit seine Einsamkeit störte. _Wieso jetzt? Wieso sie?_

Also hatte sie den Idiot Weasley doch noch geheiratet, oder? Das war keine Überraschung, dachte Severus. Es war lediglich der Beweis ihres schlechten Geschmacks und schlechter Entscheidungen. Und wieso, im Namen von allem, was heilig war, verschwendete sie ihre unvorstellbaren Fähigkeiten in dieser schwerfälligen, albernen Bürokratie? In Hogwarts hatte Snape sie niemals gelobt, außer vielleicht auf eine zweifelhafte Art und Weise. Er hatte keine Notwendigkeit dazu gesehen; es gab schon zu viele Lehrer, die über sie herfielen und er hatte nicht die Absicht der Granger-Verehrungs Liga beizutreten.

Mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, sie wäre nach Slytherin gekommen. Unter seiner Schutzherrschaft und mit den richtigen Verbindungen wäre Hermine Granger eine nicht zu stoppende Kraft in der magischen Welt geworden.

Traurig, sie auf dieses Niveau sinken zu sehen...

Er fragte sich verschwommen, was Weasley für seinen Lebensunterhalt tat. Quidditch spielen, kein Zweifel. Konnte er es nicht in eines der Teams in Großbritannien schaffen, oder war er aufgrund seines Alters hinausgeflogen? Das war es, entschied Severus selbstgefällig. Eines der kanadischen Teams war wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance weiterspielen zu können und er hatte Hermine ans andere Ende der Welt mitgeschleppt.

Und was diese lächerliche Sache über das Insektenschutzmittel angeht... Er hatte Brady gesagt, dass er es nicht weitergeben solle, aber der Dummkopf hatte es trotzdem getan. Wie auch immer, es war gut ausgegangen; Lawfords Kunden schwärmten von dem Trank und Severus war mehr als froh das, was führ ihn ohnehin eine zu große Menge war, hergeben zu können. Das Letzte, das Snape jetzt wollte war, dass eine andere Zaubererregierung sich in seine Angelegenheiten einmischte. War es wirklich so schwer allein gelassen zu werden?

Er zwang sich langsam und tief zu atmen, er wollte, dass sein Ärger ihn verließ. Es waren Jahre vergangen seit er das letzte Mal eine Wut verspürt hatte, die er mit dem hier vergleichen konnte und er mochte es kein bisschen. Auf dem Bett liegend konnte Snape noch immer seinen Pulschlag und die Adrenalinwellen spüren, wie eine schmerzvolle Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit und daran wie viel Zeit seines Lebens er mit selbstzerrstörerischem Verhalten verschwendet hatte.

Als der Klang des Flugzeugmotors in der Ferne verblasste, war Snape beinahe ruhig. Er zwang sich aufzustehen und in den Keller zu gehen, um mit seiner Arbeit weiterzumachen.


	3. Rückspiel

Hier ist das dritte Kapitel. Diesmal gings etwas schneller...  
Ah ja: Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich wieder das eine oder andere Review kriegen würde. Besonders von den Leuten, die mich in ihren Alerts haben und von denen ich bis jetzt noch nichts gehört hab. Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht!

Ein umso größeres Dankeschön dafür wieder an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid der Grund, warum ich nicht bei manchen Sätzen schon aufgegeben hab... (übersetzen ist doch teilweise schwieriger, als ich in meiner Naivität gedacht hätte) Danke, danke, danke!

o o o o o o o o o o O o o o o o o o o o

_**Kapitel 3: Rückspiel**_

Brady Lawford behielt sein Schweigen bei, während Hermine sich im Wasserflugzeug anschnallte, sie der Länge nach über den See rollten und das Flugzeug abhob. Die Sache war die, dass die Frau immer noch aufgrumd ihres Zusammenstoßes mit Sebastian Snow zitterte und obwohl er leicht besorgt um sie war, fand er den Gedanken daran, seinen Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen, nicht im geringsten reizvoll. Schließlich, als das Flugzeug über die Ebene flog und langsam an Höhe gewann, entschied er, dass es nun sicher war zu sprechen.

„Geht es Ihnen gut, gnädige Frau?"

„Ich bin Okay.", murmelte Hermine. Sie wusste, es war eine mehr als dürftige Lüge und dass Lawford nicht so leicht zu täuschen war.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihr Gehirn von der endlosen Wiederholung der überraschenden Enthüllungen abzuhalten: Severus Snape, der Mann, der Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte, lebte in einer Hütte an einem verlassenen See in der Wildnis von Kanada. Und er war genauso übellaunig wie immer, obwohl sein Vermieter behauptete, dass sein Verhalten normalerweise eher an das andere Extrem grenzte.

War nicht jetzt der Punkt gekommen, an dem sie aufwachen und feststellen sollte, dass alles nur ein Traum war?

„Mr. Lawford..."

„Ja, gnädige Frau?"

„Erzählen Sie mir noch einmal, wie Sie -", sie würgte nahezu bei dem Namen, „Sebastian Snow außerhalb der Hütte gefunden haben."

Geduldig wiederholte Brady Lawford seine Geschichte, während Hermine aus dem Fenster starrte, die Wolken am Horizont beobachtete und versuchte ihre Sinne beisammen zu halten.

„Er wollte nicht leben", sagte sie abwesend.

„Nee."

„Und Sie sagten, dass er sich schon für lange Zeit nicht mehr so verhalten hat?"

„Nicht für einige Jahre.", sagte Brady. „Die ersten drei Jahre konnte er gemeiner als ich-weiß-nicht-was sein. Ich konnte sehen, dass der Mann richtig verärgert über etwas war, aber er wollte nie darüber reden. Wissen Sie, was es war?"

„Ja."

Lawford machte eine Pause und wartete darauf, dass sein Passagier ihn aufklärte. Als keine weitere Information kam, räusperte er sich und sprach weiter.

„Nun, es geht mich natürlich nichts an. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren. Er passt für mich wirklich gut auf die Hütte auf. Ich dachte zuerst, dass er diesen Ort vielleicht mit seinen Chemieexperimenten niederbrennen würde, aber er ist ein sehr vorsichtiger Mann. Auch ordentlich."

Hermine nickte zu Lawfords Beurteilung von Snapes professionellen Charakterzügen. „Sehen Sie, der Mann, den ich in Britannien kannte, benahm sich normalerweise genauso wie heute. Wenn er sich für lange Zeit nicht wütend verhalten hat, wie genau hat er sich denn dann verhalten?"

Brady machte einen kurzen Abgleich der Höheneinstellung des Flugzeugs, dann lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück. „Einfach... normal, würde ich sagen. Nicht wirklich gesprächig, aber ich denke, wenn niemand da ist, mit dem man reden könnte, kommt man aus der Übung. Ich weiß nicht wie er die monatelange Einsamkeit ertragen kann, aber für ihn scheint das kein Problem zu sein. Er geht immer gerne mit mir fischen, wenn ich vorbeifliege. Und manchmal spielen wir eine richtig gute Partie Poker, obwohl wir nur um kleine Fische spielen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", fügte Lawford lachend hinzu. „Er hat kein Geld, von dem ich wüsste und Marita würde mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn sie herausfinden würde, dass ich um Geld spiele. Die einzige Sache, die mich immer verblüfft ist, wie er zur Stadt einkaufen kommt. Es ist eine gut 16 kilometer lange Wanderung auf einem Kiesweg."

Hermine wusste genau, wie Snape für Einkäufe in die Stadt kam, aber es lag nicht an ihr Lawford aufzuklären. Severus Snape, fischen und Poker spielen. Es wurde mit jeder Minute seltsamer.

„Wo befindet sich die Stadt?", fragte Hermine.

„Trapper´s Bay. Nordöstlich der Hütte. Höchstens um die dreihundert Einwohner.", sagte Brady grinsend. „Keine pulsierende Metropole. Viele Ojibwa, wenig Weiße."

„Sagt irgendwer von den Einheimischen etwas über ihn?"

„Das ist ein entlegener Ort. Wenn Sebastian in irgendeine krumme Sache verwickelt wäre, würden sie davon wissen." Brady zögerte. „Er ist doch nicht in eine krumme Sache verwickelt, oder doch?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Ich weiß, dass er Engländer ist,", fuhr Brady fort, „aber ich denke mit seinem Aussehen - das schwarze Haar und so - scheinen die Ojibwa ihn als einen der ihren zu akzeptieren."

„Haben Sie irgendeine Idee, _wieso _er sich verändert hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, er hat mir nie viel über seine Vergangenheit erzählt. Aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl das er es einfach leid wurde, verrückt zu sein."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er nicht irgendeine Art psychiatrischer Hilfe hatte?", wunderte sich Hermine.

Bradys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie meinen er ist Geisteskrank? Ich denke, er war es vielleicht, als er versucht hat, sich umzubringen, aber denken Sie, er hat immer noch Probleme?"

„Nein.", sagte sie hastig. Sie hatte plötzlich ein Bild von Lawford vor Augen, wie er Snape befahl seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden und das nur wegen ihr. „Ich habe das überhaupt nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur so, dass er ein schweres Leben gehabt hat. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er es ohne professionelle Hilfe geschafft hat, das alles hinter sich zu lassen."

„Nun ja..." Lawford kicherte an dieser Stelle. „Sie können selbst entscheiden ob Sie dies glauben oder nicht, aber bei den Ojibwa gibt es eine Legende über diesen bestimmten See. Sie nennen ihn Nameeookta oder Der Geist Der Mit Trost Spricht. Es gibt einige indianische Legenden über einen Krieger, der von einem gebrochenen Herzen geheilt wurde. Vielleicht ist das auch mit ihm passiert."

Außer natürlich, dass ihre Erfahrung ihr sagte, dass Snape kein Herz hatte, das brechen könnte. Hermine sagte: „Kann ich den See auf einer Karte finden? Ist er unter einem anderen Namen eingezeichnet?"

„Formal ist er, denke ich, als Portage Lake bekannt. Ich persönlich", sagte Lawford mit einem breiten Grinsen, „nenne ihn guter Angelplatz."

Es brach bereits Abenddämmerung herein, als das Flugzeug in Thunder Bay landete. Hermine bedankte sich bei Lawford und bezahlte den Flug.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie wiederkommen müssen um mit Sebastian zu reden?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Meine Chefin wird nicht sehr glücklich mit dem sein, was ich ihr morgen sagen muss." Das war untertrieben. Hermine mochte den Gedanken, ihrer Vorgesetzten erklären zu müssen, dass ein in den Wäldern verkrochener Zauberer völlig damit zufrieden war, seinen Muggelvermieter mit einem magischen Insektenschutzmittel zu versorgen, gar nicht.

Lawford steckte das Geld, das Sie ihm gegeben hatte, ein. „Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn ich Ihnen wieder behilflich sein kann, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermine sah ihm nach.

„Es heißt Granger.", murmelte sie zu niemandem.

Alma Hobbs war das klassischste Beispiel einer alten Jungfer, das Hermine jemals gesehen hatte. Die ältere Frau, die die Patent Abteilung führte, war so dünn, dass sie schon magersüchtig wirkte, trug ihr stahlgraues Haar in einem festen Knoten und es gab Gerüchte, dass Sie seit 1982 nicht mehr gelächelt hatte. Dazu regierte sie ihre Angestellten mit eiserner Hand, tolerierte keine losen Enden und forderte bedingungslose Hingabe zum Job. Das ihre Abteilung so reibungslos lief, war eine Folge der Tatsache, dass sie kein Privatleben hatte, das der Rede wert war. Daher hatten ihre Untergebenen ebenfalls kein Privatleben. Es war kein beliebter Arbeitsplatz.

Mit dreizehn Monaten war Hermine länger beim Patentamt, als irgendein anderer, der derzeit dort angestellt war, außer Alma Hobbs selbst. Sie war bereits über die Grenzen ihrer Verträglichkeit hinaus beansprucht (das Jobangebot zu beobachten war eine ihrer langwierigereren Freizeitbeschäftigungen), aber sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht um eine andere Abteilung angesucht. Ihre derzeitige Position war nur ein weitere in einer Serie von Jobs ohne Zukunft seit sie vor fünf Jahren in Kanada angekommen war. Eine Stelle zu suchen, die ihren vielen Talenten würdig war, erforderte eine Energie und Tatkraft, von der Hermine glaubte, sie nicht länger zu besitzen.

Sie hatte richtig gelegen, als sie Lawford gesagt hatte, dass ihre Vorgesetzte nicht erfreut sein würde.

Alma Hobbs hatte den Bericht noch nicht einmal zu ende gelesen, als ein finsterer Blick ihr Gesicht zu zieren begann.

„Vielleicht würde Mr. Snow kooperieren, wenn ich ihn mit einer schweren Geldstrafe belege?", meldete sie irritiert.

„Das bezweifle ich.", sagte Hermine sofort, „Ich schätze, er wird es komplett ignorieren."

„_Das _werden wir ja sehen. Vielleicht wird er einen anderen Ton anschlagen, wenn ich seinen Arsch wegen mangelnder Kooperationsbereitschaft vor Gericht schleife._"_

Das war jetzt ein Bild, das jeder Vorstellung spottete. Still sagte Hermine: _Niemand schleift Severus Snapes Arsch irgendwohin, wo er nicht hin will, Alma._ Laut sagte sie: „Ich kenne Mr. Snow aus Britannien. Es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er kooperiert, egal unter welchen Bedingungen."

„Das werden wir noch sehen." Alma nahm das zweite Pergament in ihrer Hand genauer in Augenschein. „Was ist das? Eine fünfhundert Dollar Rechnung um ein Muggelflugzeug zu mieten?"

„Mr. Snow lebt an einem See in einem abgelegenen Teil von Ontario. Außerdem war der Pilot zufälligerweise der Besitzer der Hütte, in der Mr. Snow wohnt."

„Nun ja, da Sie jetzt ja wissen, wo er wohnt, werden Sie in der Lage sein dorthin zu apparieren und so weitere lächerliche Ausgaben dieser Art vermeiden können. Flugzeuge.", schnaubte sie, anscheinend geschockt bei dem Gedanken, dass ihre Abteilung Geld für Muggelbeförderungsmittel ausgab.

„Dorthin apparieren?", fragte Hermine schwach.

Alma wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft. „Fliegen Sie mit einem Besen, wenn Sie wollen. Wir können das nicht so stehen lassen, oder? Der Premierminister ist höchst bestrebt, das Problem zu beseitigen."

Hermine starrte sie ausdruckslos an. „Der Premierminister? Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Ich dachte, Sie wüssten es. Der Neffe des Premierministers ist der Mann, der in den Besitz des Insektenschutzmittels gelangt ist. Er betreibt eine große Zaubertrankfabrik in Winnipeg und er glaubt, dass es ein sehr lukratives Produkt sein könnte."

„Können es seine Tränkemeister nicht einfach analysieren?" Jeder Zaubertrankexperte sollte in der Lage sein, die Inhaltsstoffe eines Trankes herzuleiten, wusste Hermine.

„Anscheinend nicht. Der Trank ist um vieles komplizierter als die Meisten, was vielleicht der Grund ist, aus dem er wirkt, während deren ähnliche Produkte es nicht tun." Hobbs sah Hermine streng über den Rand ihrer Brille an. „Wenn Sie diesen Sebastian Snow kennen, was wird es brauchen um ihn zu überzeugen?"

_Den Imperius-Fluch,_ wollte Hermine antworten, tat es dann aber doch nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, Madam Hobbs. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass irgendjemand den Trank vermarkten möchte. Vielleicht wird das einen Unterschied, was seine Antwort betrifft, machen."

„Nun ja, gehen Sie morgen dorthin zurück und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ihn dazu bringen einzulenken." Alma legte das Pergament unter einen Stapel von Papier und ohne aufzublicken sagte sie: „Das wäre alles, Granger."

Hermine fragte sich, ob sie ihr erklären sollte, dass morgen Samstag war, aber sie wusste, dass das Wort ´Wochenende´ kaum Teil von Alma Hobbs Vokabular war.

„Ja, Madam Hobbs." Resigniert stand Hermine auf und verließ das Büro mit der Frage, was sie geritten hatte, als sie diesen Job annahm. Das beste was man über ihn sagen konnte, war das er ihr nur wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken ließ.

Sie schleppte sich zu ihrem Tisch, in einer kleinen Zelle in einem sehr großen Büro, und saß lange Zeit einfach nur an die Wand starrend da. Severus Snape wieder gegenüberzutreten war das letzte, das sie tun wollte, was mehrer Gründe hatte. Aber es schien kein Weg daran vorbeizuführen und so versuchte Hermine einfach daran zu denken, wie sie ihre Position diesmal darstellen konnte. Vielleicht würde Snape von dem Wissen, dass jemand seine Rezeptur haben wollte, beeinflusst. Es könnte viel Geld für ihn bedeuten, wenn er sich einfach nur erheben und sein Eigentumsrecht wahrnehmen würde.

Aber andererseits währe seine Anonymität dann nicht mehr gegeben. Und es _musste_ natürlich den Neffen der höchsten Amtsperson der Zaubererregierung mit hineinziehen, oder nicht? Wenn man Snapes vergangene Erfahrungen mit Zaubererregierungen bedachte, fragte sich Hermine, ob sie dieses kleine Detail nicht vielleicht lieber weglassen sollte; es war durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass er sehr wütend werden würde.

Obwohl, dachte Hermine, das wiederum bedeuten würde, dass sie keinen weiteren Bericht schreiben müsste: Alma Hobbs würde in der Lage sein, Snapes Schreie der Empörung bis hierher zu hören.

In eher den Nordwäldern angemessenes Gewand (Jeans, ein Baumwollhemd und Halbschuhe) gehüllt und ihre Aktentasche an die Brust pressend apparierte Hermine am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Appartement. Sie wurde von der unangenehmen Situation überrascht, mit dem Kopf gegen eine Steinmauer zu prallen und zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sich irgendwo materialisierte, wusste sie bereits, dass Snape Schutzzauber ausgesprochen hatte. Nur ein extrem paranoider Zauberer würde daran denken, einen so abgelegenen Ort wie Lawfords Hütte zu schützen, dachte Hermine, als sie auf ihre Füße kletterte und sich umsah.

Sie befand sich in den Wäldern, soviel war klar. Unglücklicherweise war dies das einzige, was sie klar erkennen konnte, da dichter Nebel alles, was weiter als eineinhalb Meterentfernt war, verbarg. Wie nahe war sie der Hütte? Hundert Meter? Eineinhalb Kilometer?Es war unmöglich zu sagen.

„Hallo?" Ihre Stimme schien im Nebel hin und her zu springen ohne wirklich getragen zu werden.

Hermine legte die schwere Aktentasche neben ihre Füße und ließ sich auf einen großen Stein fallen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis die Morgensonne den Nebel vertrieben hatte. Nach Severus Snape zu rufen war auf jeden Fall nicht die beste Möglichkeit; Er wäre schon wütend genug, wenn sie vor der Tür erscheinen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn er herumwandern müsste und versuchen sie zu finden. Sie wartete - fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten. Manchmal konnte sie eine Aufhellung über ihr erkennen, wenn die Sonne ihr Bestes tat, den Nebel zu vertreiben. Wie auch immer, es war nicht genug und der Nebel blieb genauso undurchdringlich wie zuvor.

Als zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren, erhob sich Hermine ungeduldig und entschied, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Vielleicht stieg der Grund in der Nähe an; immerhin lag Snapes Hütte so um die sechs Meterüber dem See und es war möglich, dass sie so einen besseren Blick auf ihre Umgebung erlangen konnte. Sie hob die schwere Aktentasche auf ihre Arme, schwor sich selbst, dass sie diese noch bevor das Wochenende vorüber war ausräumen würde und begann zu gehen. Wenn sich der Nebel nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten lichten sollte oder wenn sie nicht in der Lage war, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt höher gelegenen Grund zu finden, würde sie nach Hause apparieren und es morgen wieder versuchen, entschloss sich Hermine.

Sie war kaum sechs Metergegangen, als sie bei dem unheimlichen Schrei eines Eisvogels wie angewurzelt stehen bleib. Während der Klang zu jeder anderen Zeit quälend schön gewesen wäre, war er in der dichten Weiße des Nebels ausgesprochen schaurig. Sie ging weiter und nach mehreren Minuten wurde der Boden unter ihr steiniger und neigte sich definitiv aufwärts. Der Nebel lichtete sich ebenfalls ein wenig, wie Hermine erwartungsvoll bemerkte. Sie stieg auf einen Felsen hinauf, sicher, dass sie jetzt jede Minute etwas sehen würde.

Und dann trat sie auf einen Fleck von feuchtem Moos. Hermines Fuß rutschte unter ihr weg, dann landete sie auf allen Vieren. Sie bemühte sich, wieder auf ihre Füße zu kommen, aber gerade, als sie wieder aufrecht stand und einmal mehr ihre Aktentasche aufhob, raste ein heftiger Schmerz durch ihr Knie. Da sie instinktiv nach ihrem Bein griff, kam sie aus dem Gleichgewicht und durch die plötzliche Bewegung taumelte sie seitlich einen steinigen Abhang hinunter.

Hermine verlangsamte sich und blieb liegen, aber ihre Aktentasche hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Laut fluchend erhob sie sich und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Aber bevor sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche nehmen konnte, rutschte ihr Bein wieder unter ihr weg und sie knickte mit dem Fuß um. Ihr Kopf schlug mit einem wiederhallendem Krachen gegen harten Fels.

Alles, was Hermine tun konnte, war dort zu liegen und durch einen Schleier von Schmerzen nach Luft zu schnappen. Es war definitiv Zeit diesen Kampf zu beenden und nach hause zu gehen. Wie auch immer, zuerst würde sie ihre Aktentasche aus dem Wasser herbeizaubern müssen. Aber als sie versuchte zu stehen , überwältigte sie ein Schwindelanfall; sie stolperte, fiel vorwärts und fand sich selbst geradewegs in das kalte Wasser des Sees, Wie-auch-immer-die-Indianer-ihn-nannten, taumelnd wieder.

Keuchend stotterte sie und versuchte sich selbst aufzurichten. Sie erwartete mit ihren Füßen auf mehrere Felsen zu stoßen, ein allmähliches Tieferwerden des Wassers. Stattdessen berührten ihre Zehen an dieser Stelle kaum den Boden. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt die wenigen Fuß zum Ufer zurückzupaddeln. Unter normalen Umständen war sie eine ganz respektable Schwimmerin. Wie auch immer, dies waren keine normalen Umstände: das Wasser war irrsinnig kalt und ihr Kopf pochte schmerzhaft. Nach einigen würdelos scheiternden Versuchen schaffte es Hermine zurück zu dem Felsvorsprung, von dem sie gefallen war.

Ihre Aktentasche würde einfach auf ein andermal warten müssen. Am ganzen Körper zitternd machte sie ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte zu apparieren. Aber es gab nur ein sehr kurzes Aufflackern von Bewegung, ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass sie im Moment nicht die Stärke besaß irgendwohin zu gehen.

„Hilfe! Helfen Sie mir! Snape! Snape? Helfen sie mir!"

Sogar als sie um Hilfe rief, fragte sich Hermine, was sie da eigentlich tat. Sie wollte nicht von Severus Snape gerettet werden. Er würde sie das niemals vergessen lassen, wenn sich ihre Wege irgendwann in der Zukunft wieder kreuzen sollten. Andererseits, dachte sie, standen die Chancen wahrscheinlich besser, dass er ihre Stimme hören, erkennen würde wer es war und entschied, sie ertrinken zu lassen.

Eine Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kauerte sie halb auf halb neben den Felsen, ihr Körper war pitschnass und die Kälte ging ihr bis auf die Knochen. Gerade als sie feststellte, dass Snape ihre Hilferufe entweder ignoriert oder gar nicht erst gehört haben musste, hörte sie das Geräusch eines ins Wasser eintauchenden Paddels in der Nähe. Hermine sah auf um ein Kanu vor ihr aus dem Nebel auftauchen zu sehen.

Und nun verstand sie wieso die Ojibwa vielleicht dachten, dass Snape einer der ihren war.

Sein schwarzes Haar hing um seine Schultern und seine Augen blickten düster und konzentriert. In dem starken Nebel konnte sie ihn sich als einen entschlossenen Krieger vorstellen - in einem Kanu aus Birkenholz paddelnd.

Wortlos verstaute Snape das Paddel und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„_Arresto momentum._", sagte er und das Boot glitt zu einem Halt.

o o o o o o o o o o O o o o o o o o o o

Und was machen jetzt alle? Richtig: auf den Button da unten klicken. Dankeschön.


	4. Gerettet

Hier ist endlich das nächste Chap... Tut mir leid, dass es immer so lange dauert.  
Genug geredet: Viel Spass und ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön (wie immer) an alle Reviewer!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Kapitel 4: Gerettet**_

Hermines erster Instinkt war nach dem Kanu zu greifen. Sofort schlug Severus fest mit dem Paddel auf ihre Hand.

„Au!" Tränen des Schmerzes rannen aus ihren Augen. „Was denken Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun?"

„Dummes Mädchen! Wollen Sie, dass wir beide im Wasser landen?"

„Was dann?", fragte Hermine schnippisch und beschloss Snape mit zwanzig verschiedenen Flüchen auf einmal zu belegen, sollte sie jemals die Möglichkeit dazu haben.

„Halten Sie einfach still!" Snape verstaute das Paddel am Boden des Kanus und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung. „_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Sie spürte, wie sie sanft aus dem Wasser gehoben wurde und sich über das Kanu bewegte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verrenkt. Passen sie auf das - Au!" Die Warnung kam zu spät; Hermines baumelnder linker Fuß streifte die Seitenwand des Kanus.

Snapes Konzentration brach sofort ab und sie fiel wie ein Sack Kartoffel ins Boot. Einen Moment lang schaukelte es wild, vor, zurück, nach links und rechts. Hermine konnte fühlen, wie schwarze Augen sie eisig durchbohrten, als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Würden Sie", schäumte Snape, „_einfach...ruhig...bleiben?_"

Hermine verbiss sich eine sarkastische Antwort und wischte sich ihre tropfnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sobald sie anlegten würde sie eine Bestandsaufnahme ihrer schmerzenden Körperteile machen, entschied Hermine, und sich, falls nötig, zum nächstgelegensten Punkt, von dem sie nach Hause apparieren konnte, schleppen. Sie hatte heute bereits mehr von Severus Snape und den Nordwäldern gesehen, als sie ertragen konnte.

„Stehen Sie auf.", knurrte Snape.

„Könnten Sie sich bitte einmal entscheiden? Sie haben mir gerade gesagt, dass -"

„Sie liegen auf dem Paddel."

Erschöpft versuchte Hermine aufzustehen, aber das Kanu begann wieder zu schwanken. Unterdrückt fluchend hob Snape sie mit einem Arm hoch und zog mit dem anderen schnell das Paddel unter ihr hervor. Binnen Sekunden waren sie mit einer für ein Kanu viel zu hohen Geschwindigkeit unterwegs.

„Sie paddeln ja gar nicht.", sagte Hermine anklagend. „Sie benutzen Magie. Wozu brauchen Sie dann das Ruder?"

„Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass Sie so erfahren darin sind ein Kanu zu steuern. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen Plätze zu tauschen?", heischte Snape in eisigem Tonfall. „Nein? Dann halten Sie den Mund und bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen."

Hermine kochte innerlich vor Wut, während die Minuten vorbeiglitten. Da der See immernoch von Nebel bedeckt war, zeigte nur das Schlagen der Wellen gegen den Rupf ihr Vorwärtskommen an. „Wie weit die Küste hinunter bin ich eigentlich gelandet?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich und fragte sich ob sie lang genug geschwiegen hatte um Snape zufrieden zu stellen.

„Sie sind nicht _an_ der Küste gelandet, sondern auf einer kleinen Insel inmitten des Sees. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie nicht _im_ See gelandet sind."

Nun, _das_ hätte ein jähes Erwachen gegeben. „Wie weit reichen ihre Schutzzauber überhaupt?"

„Bis zu einem Kilometer Radius von der Hütte am Land. Über dem Wasser so weit wie die Insel - ungefähr einen halben Kilometer."

Hermine fiel vor erstaunen die Kinnlade hinunter. „Ist das nicht ein wenig extrem?"

„Wenn Sie bedenken, was Sie von meiner Vergangenheit wissen,", sagte Snape gehdehnt mit einem ärgerlichen Ton, „wieso sollten Sie das extrem finden?"

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten sogar hier draußen Feinde."

„Nein, ich habe hier zufällig Frieden gefunden. Und ich mag es so."

Plötzlich tauchten die aufrechten Pfosten des Steges drohend aus dem Nebel auf. Mit einem letzten Ausbruch von Geschwindigkeit ließ Snape das Kanu an der Seite des Steges vorbei und ans Ufer gleiten. Kies knirschte, als das Kanu abrupt an der Grenze des Wassers stoppte, und Hermine, die wenige Fortschritte dabei gemacht hatte, sich selbst im Boot aufzusetzen, Fand sich einmal mehr auf ihrem Rücken liegend wieder.

„Das haben Sie absichtlich gemacht.", murmelte sie.

Severus kletterte ohne zu antworten aus dem Kanu. Er watete die letzten Schritte an Land schnappte das Seil, das am Bug des Kanus befestigt war, und zog das Kanu noch gut einen halben Meter vorwärts.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie mir vielleicht aus diesem Ding heraushelfen wollen, oder?" Hermines Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Mit mehr Kraft, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre, packte Snape einen Arm und zog sie hoch. Die Bewegung brachte Hermine auf beiden Füßen zu stehen, woraufhin sie sofort zusammenzuckte und ihr Gewicht auf das unverletzte rechte Bein verlagerte.

„Ich denke, Sie sind nicht in der Lage allein gehen zu können?", wollte er in perfekter Imitation ihrer vorigen Frage wissen.

Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an, riss ihren Arm zurück und begann den Weg zur Hütte entlang zu humpeln.

Sie hatte ihren Standpunkt ausreichend klar gemacht: Snape ging vor ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten. Hermine keuchte, als sie die Tür erreichte.

„Hier." Er empfing sie dort, übergab ihr ein Bündel an Gewand und nickte in Richtung des Badezimmers. „Ziehen Sie sich das an, nachdem Sie eine heiße Dusche genommen haben."

„Ich brauche Ihr Gewand nicht. Ich werde einen Trockenzauber sprechen, sobald ich -"

„Das ist nicht mein Gewand, das ist Lawfords und es ist warm und trocken. Sie können Ihre eigene Garderobe ja später trocknen." Damit verschwand Snape wieder nach draußen.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. Ihr brummte der Schädel, ihre Knie taten weh, ihr Knöchel schmerzte und plötzlich schien eine heiße Dusche die besten Idee der Welt zu sein. Sie humpelte ins Badezimmer und begann sich auszuziehen, was durch die Tatsache, dass sie nun heftig zitterte, erschwert wurde. Sich aus den durchnässten Denim-Jeans zu schälen, entpuppte sich als eine Lektion in selbst verursachtem Schmerz und ein Blick auf ihre bloßen Beine zeigte warum: beide Knie waren zerkratzt und aufgeschürft und der geschwollene linke Knöchel färbte sich schon in einem zarten Violett.

Erschöpft betrachtete Hermine ihr Abbild im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Ihre Lippen waren beinahe blau vor Kälte und ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Die Hogwartsschülerin, von der jeder Großartiges erwartet hatte, war eine dreiunddreißig Jahre alte Versagerin und ein komplettes Wrack.

Großartig. Einfach Großartig. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass ihr Leben so endete?

Sie drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und stieg hinein. Ströme heißen Wassers hämmerten gegen ihren Körper und milderten die Erinnerung an ihr unfreiwilliges Bad im See. Erst nachdem sie vom Stehen auf einem Bein ermüdete, drehte sie das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch.

Snapes Handtuch. _Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich eines Tages Snapes Handtuch verwenden würde, _dachte sie trocken, aber, bereits als sie dies dachte, korrigierte ihr Verstand sich selbst: _Brady Lawfords Handtuch, Idiot..._

Lawfords Gewand stellte sich als eine grauer Arbeitshose und ein schrecklich zerlumptes grünes Sweatshirt heraus. Aber sie waren durch jahrelanges Tragen weich geworden und Hermine zog sie sofort an, nachdem sie einen Trockenzauber auf ihre Unterwäsche gesprochen hatte. Die Jeans und der Pullover würden länger zum Trocknen brauchen und plötzlich war sie Snape dafür dankbar, dass er ihr vorübergehend Gewand angeboten hatte, obwohl es ihr augenscheinlich zu groß war. Sie hatte eine flüchtige Erinnerung vom elfjährigen Harry, der in Dudleys Sachen gekleidet war.

Aufgrund langer Gewohnheit begann Hermine die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Aber dies war eine angenehme, freundliche Erinnerung an einfachere Zeiten und Hermine erlaubte es sich kurz darüber zu lächeln bevor sie ihre Gedanken wieder zu der vor ihr liegenden Aufgabe zurückzwang.

Ein kurzer Trockenzauber entfernte den Großteil der Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Haar. Hermine drehte ihre Locken über dem Kopf zu einem vagen Knoten und steckte ihren Zauberstab hindurch um ihn zu befestigen. Sie sah nach der Dusche nicht viel besser aus als zuvor, entschied sie, als sie in den Spiegel sah, aber zumindest war ihr jetzt warm. Zu der Zeit als sie aus dem Badezimmer hinkte, hatte sich ihre Laune geringfügig verbessert, obwohl ihre starken Schmerzen nicht im geringsten nachgelassen hatten. Sie fand Severus Snape im Wohnzimmer neues Holz in den Ofen legend.

„Danke, dass Sie mir das Gewand geliehen haben.", sagte Hermine zögernd.

Zuerst sagte Snape gar nichts; schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf, legte den Schürhaken der Feuerstelle zurück aufs Regal und drehte sich um, um ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Ich kann nur vermuten,", sagte er, „dass Sie hier sind, weil Ihr Vorgesetzter meine Antwort von Donnerstag nicht akzeptiert."

„Mit einem Wort: Ja."

Der finstere Blick auf seinem Gesicht zeigte genau was Snape davon hielt. Er winkte sie in Richtung des Sofas, das ungefähr ein einhalb Meter vom Ofen entfernt stand. „Setzen Sie sich."

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid -", begann sie sich behutsam auf dem Sofa niederlassend.

„Ich bin mir sicher, das tut es.", sagte Severus glatt. Er ging in die Küche und ließ Hermine ohne eine Beschäftigung außer aus dem Fenster auf den sich aufhellenden Tag zu schauen zurück. Der Nebel, s schien es, hatte sich letztendlich doch entschlossen zu verschwinden.

„Ist es hier am Morgen immer so neblig?", fragte sie nach einem höflichen Gesprächsthema suchend.

„Selten. Sie haben sich den falschen Tag ausgesucht."

Die gewöhnliche Bissigkeit in Snapes Stimme schien zu fehlen. Hermine fiel aus allen Wolken, als er einige Minuten später mit einem Becher Tee zurück kam und ihr diesen hinhielt. „Für mich?", fragte sie dumm.

„Natürlich ist er für Sie. Wollen Sie ihn oder nicht?", fragte Snape nach.

„Ja, bitte." Severus Snape brachte ihr einen Becher Tee? Dies war, zusammen mit dem angebotenem Gewand, eine nicht seinem Charakter entsprechende Freundlichkeit. „Sehen Sie, ich hatte nicht geplant wieder hierher zu kommen, aber Madam Hobbs hat darauf bestanden."

„Also ist Madam Hobbs Ihre Vorgesetzte?"

Ein Nicken, als Hermine an ihrem Tee nippte.

Snape setzte sich in den gepolsterten Lehnstuhl ihr gegenüber. „Es hat keinen Zweck, das wissen Sie. Ich schere mich einen Dreck um die Regierung und was die wollen, dass ich tue."

„Ich verstehe Sie, aber -" Hermine stöhnte hörbar. „O nein... meine Aktentasche... sie ist mir in den See gefallen."

Mit einem Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung erhob sich Snape abermals, öffnete die Tür zur Veranda und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er schwenkte ihn in die Ferne.

„_Accio Weasleys Aktentasche."_

Da war ein schmerzliches Gefühl in Hermines Magen, das nichts mit der großen Menge ihrer verschiedensten Verletzungen zu tun hatte. „Es wird nicht funktionieren.", murmelte sie.

„Was?"

„Ich sagte, es wird nicht funktionieren. Versuchen Sie _Accio Grangers Aktentasche._"

Snape begann sich zu ihr umzudrehen, dann fixierte er sie mit einem dahinschwindenden Blick. „Sagen Sie mir, _Granger_, waren nicht donnerstags Ihre letzten Worte, dass Ihr Name nun Weaseley lautet? Haben Sie aufgrund irgendeiner mysteriösen Eigenart des Schicksals Ihren Namen über nacht geändert?"

Ah. Da war wieder der alte Snape. „Versuchen Sie es einfach.", seufzte sie, „Bitte."

Er tat es und einen Moment später legte sich eine tropfende Ledertasche auf die Veranda. Hermine war froh sie zu sehen, obwohl wirklich aus absolut jeder Pore Wasser ran. Sie schüttelte betroffen ihren Kopf bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Trockenzauber sie wohl sprechen müssen wird, und bedauerte dies sofort.

„Hätten Sie vielleicht irgendein Mittel gegen Schmerzen? Ich bin im Nebel gestolpert und habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen und ich habe mir außerdem den Knöchel gebrochen... "

Severus ignorierte die Aktentasche und trat zu ihr. „Schauen Sie mich an." Er packte ihr Kinn und neigte es nach oben, sodass ihr Gesicht der Lampe näher war.

„Aua!" Hermine zuckte bei der plötzlichen Bewegung zusammen. „Was machen -"

„Keine Gehirnerschütterung", sagte Snape nur und stieß ihr Kinn zur Seite.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich weiß es eben. Sie denken doch sicherlich nicht, dass ich jeden Slytherin mit einer Beule am Kopf zu Madam Pomfrey geschickt habe?"

Hermine dankte ihrem Schutzengel mit ganzem Herzen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin McGonagall gewesen war. „Wie ich schon sagte, haben Sie etwas, das ich nehmen könnte?"

„Unten in meinem Labor. Ich habe nicht die gewöhnlichen... " Snapes Stimme verhallte. „Ich habe tatsächlich etwas, aber der Trank ist ziemlich stark. Warten Sie hier."

Als hätte sie überhaupt eine Wahl. „Kein Problem", murmelte Hermine. Sekunden später konnte sie Geräusche aus dem Keller unter ihr hören. Bald darauf kam Snape mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in der Hand zurück.

„Das ist die Iberische Formel für Heftigen Schmerz. Nehmen Sie den Trank, oder lassen Sie es, das ist alles, was ich im Moment habe."

Hermine kippte den Inhalt des Fläschchens in ihren Mund. Der Geschmack war überraschend süß und fruchtig; die Erfahrung der Vergangenheit hatte ihr gelehrt, dass es, wenn es von Snape stammte, höchstwahrscheinlich völlig widerlich schmeckte. Sie bedankte sich leise und gab ihm das Fläschchen zurück, nachdem sie es geleert hatte.

„Ich habe einige Zeit in einer Apotheke in Spanien gearbeitet", erzählte Severus ihr. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass sie dort ziemlich gerne Geschmacksverstärker und Aromen verwenden."

„Stellen Sie sich das vor:", sagte Hermine trocken, „Ein Trank der wirkt _und _gut schmeckt."

Einmal mehr setzte sich Snape auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Er streckte seine Füße aus und faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß. „Also schön, Granger, oder Weasley, oder wer auch immer Sie sind, was wird nötig sein um Ihre Vorgesetzte zufrieden zu stellen?"

Sie seufzte und ließ sich auf das Sofa zurückfallen. „Ich fürchte, es geht nicht nur um die Rechtlichkeiten einer Anmeldung der Rezeptur. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Ihr Insektenschutz irgendwie in die Hände des Neffen des Premierministers geraten ist. Er besitzt eine große Zaubertrankfabrik in Winnipeg und anscheinend glaubt er, er könne damit viel Geld verdienen."

„Daran hege ich keinen Zweifel. Ich nehme an, dass sein Personal nicht in der Lage war den Trank zu zerlegen?"

„Das stimmt." Die Schmerzen begannen etwas nachzulassen. Hermine sah einen stolzen Ausdruck über Snapes Gesicht huschen und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem lächeln. „Sie haben das absichtlich gemacht, oder? Sie haben irgendeine Art einer Zutat als Köder verwendet, damit niemand außer Sie in der Lage ist ihn zu zerlegen und zu analysieren."

„Sicherlich wissen sie, dass ich eine ziemlich große Zahl an irgendwie... misslingenden Tränken für den Dunklen Lord gebraut habe. Wären diese zerlegt worden, wäre ich bereits zwanzig mal ein toter Mann. Ich bin nicht dumm, Granger."

„Nein, Sir. Sie waren niemals dumm." Die Wörter waren ihr herausgerutscht bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. Entgeistert starrte sie zu Snape um seine Reaktion abzuschätzen und realisierte, dass jetzt zwei von ihm da waren. „Oh... Dieser Iber-wasnochmal Trank, den Sie mir gegeben haben-"

„Er ist ziemlich stark, ja"

„Das ist er sicherlich... "Die Wörter waren kaum ausgesprochen, als Hermine bemerkte, dass sie gefährlich auf eine Seite kippte.

Severus seufzt hörbar. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und schob Hermines Schulter sanft zur Seite. Das Mädchen fiel seitlich aufs Sofa.

Als er mit einer Decke und verzauberten kalten Umschlägen für ihren Knöchel zurückkam, schlief Hermine bereits.


	5. Lebenslauf

Diesmal ging es etwas schneller (hatte 1 Woche Herbstferien)...

Würde mich wie immer sehr über Reviews freuen und falls irgendjemand Interesse hätte meine Überstzung beta zu lesen - meldet Euch bei mir... Ein optimistisches Danke im Voraus.

Jetzt aber genug geredet. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 5: Lebenslauf_**

Snape benutzte seinen Zauberstab um die Höhe der Flamme unter dem Kessel zu korrigieren und ließ den schmerzlindernden Trank nun mit schwachen Bläschen weiterköcheln. Es befand sich gerade nichts anderes über einem offenen Feuer im Labor, was bedeutete, dass es in dem kleinen Keller relativ kühl war. Im Sommer konnte es in den Nordwäldern, obwohl es nicht schrecklich heiß war, gegen Mittag ziemlich warm werden und gleichzeitig an einem guten halben Dutzend Tränken zu arbeiteten, bedeutete, dass es im Raum oft eine unerträgliche Hitze herrschte. Daher versuchte er das Brauen im Sommer auf ein absolutes Minimum zu beschränken.

Dass er nun mit dem Ansatz für einen schmerzlindernden Trank begonnen hatte, war Grangers Schuld. Snape war nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen, als das Mädchen nach dem Trinken der Iberischen Formel für Heftigen Schmerz ohnmächtig geworden war; sie war nun mal für stärkeres Unbehagen, als das ihre gedacht. Trotzdem - es erinnerte ihn unverhohlen daran damit zu beginnen seine Vorräte an weniger starken Tränken wieder aufzufüllen. Er hatte erst kürzlich einen Ausflug nach Trappers Bay unternommen und seine Geschäfte mit Randolph vom The Outpost hatten ihn vieles, was er während des vergangenen Frühlings vorbereitet hatte, gekostet.

Während der dreizehn Jahre, die er bereits in Lawfords Hütte lebte, hatte Snape entdeckt, dass ein großer Teil der amerikanischen Uhreinwohner außergewöhnlich begabt in naturbelassener Magie war. Sie wedelten weder mit Zauberstäben, noch entsprachen sie in irgendeiner Weise der magischen Gesellschaft, dennoch beeindruckte ihn ihre tiefe Verbindung zur Natur und ihren heilenden Kräften. Die Vorstellung von Tränken war für sie ebenso natürlich wie das Atmen, so war es kein Wunder, dass Severus und die Ojibwa von Anfang an eine enge Geistesverwandtschaft, ja man könnte schon fast sagen Freundschaft, verband. Daher betrieb Severus einen sehr erfolgreichen Handel: er tauschte eine Vielzahl von Tränken gegen Essen, Trinken, Bücher und andere lebensnotwendige Dinge ein. Das Insektenschutzmittel war lediglich die Spitze des Eisbergs; Er hatte die Bewohner von Trappers Bay jahrelang mit einer großen Zahl an Balsamen, Salben und Elixieren versorgt. Das Ausmaß seines Unternehmens würde Granger und ihrer Vorgesetzten einen Schlaganfall bescheren.

Sogar Brady Lawford wusste praktisch nichts davon, er glaubte, dass Severus lediglich eine gerbende Lösung herstellte, die bei der Pelz- und Lederverarbeitung half, und diese verwendete um Vorräte einzutauschen. Es war schlicht und einfach Pech, dass ausgerechnet der insektenabwehrende Trank es fertiggebracht hatte, einem Zauberer in die Hände zu fallen, der genug über Tränke wusste um eine potentielle Goldmine zu erkennen und um zu versuchen diese auszubeuten.

Vielleicht würde es ihn nicht umbringen die Rezeptur zu verkaufen, dacht Severus mürrisch. Im allgemeinen gab es nichts, was er benötigte, das er nicht in Trappers Bay eintauschen konnte. Aber neulich hatte ihn eine unbedachte Bemerkung von Lawford dazu bewegt sich Gedanken über seine Zukunft zu machen. Während eines seiner Angelausflüge am Wochenende hatte Brady über seine steif werdenden Gelenke und das Älterwerden im allgemeinen gejammert; der Mann war in seinen frühen Sechzigern, Jung nach den Maßstäben der Zauberer und nicht schrecklich alt für einen Muggel, jedoch hatte Severus gelernt, dass es den Piloten der Muggel nicht erlaubt war für immer zu fliegen. Eines Tages würde Lawford nicht mehr in der Lage sein seine Charterpassagiere zu deren Urlaubszielen zu bringen, möglicherweise wäre es ihm nicht einmal mehr möglich zu seiner eigenen Hütte zu gelangen. Es kam Snape in den Sinn, dass sein Vermieter diesen Ort hier unter seinen Füßen verkaufen könnte und er einmal mehr heimatlos zurückbleiben würde.

Severus hatte den Komfort eines festen Wohnsitzen lang genug genossen um die Aussicht auf einen Umzug ausgesprochen unangenehm zu finden. Er hatte in seiner einsamen Existenz im verlassenen Ontario letztendlich Frieden gefunden, etwas, das er während seiner Zeit in Britannien nie zu erreichen in der Lage gewesen war. Sein kleines Labor im Keller war exakt zu seiner Zufriedenheit angelegt, die alltäglichen Tränke, die er zum Tausch herstellte, hielten ihn beschäftigt und er hatte jede Menge Zeit für die Forschungen, die er immer schon hatte betreiben wollen. Vielleicht könnte er ja, wenn er einen angemessenen Preis für die Rezeptur seines insektenabwehrenden Tranks bekam, anfangen ein finanzielles Polster anzulegen und möglicherweise eines Tages Lawfords Hütte oder einen ähnlichen Platz kaufen.

Was Severus nicht wollte und um jeden möglichen Preis vermeiden würde, war, dass sein friedliches Leben durch irgendeine sinnlose Bürokratie der Regierung auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde. Er sah in seinem Kopf eine Horde von Bürokraten, die alle paar Monate bei ihm vorbeischauten, um zu sehen, ob er der Muggelwelt magische Tränke bereitstellte. Es erschien ihm mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Grangers Boss ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, solange er nicht entweder das eine oder das andere verfluchte Formular unterschrieb.

Granger. Severus fragte sich ob sie mittlerweile schon erwacht war. Er könnte auf der punktierten Linie unterschreiben, sie zu einem Apparationspunkt bringen und sein Leben würde wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren.

Snape wirkte einen Zauber um den blubbernden Trank, damit kein Risiko mehr bestand, dass das Feuer außer Kontrolle geriet und trat ins helle Sonnenlicht hinaus. Der Nebel hatte sich längst verzogen und so war es schließlich doch noch ein schöner Tag geworden, bemerkte er, während er die Stufen zur Veranda hinaufstieg. Ein kurzer Blick durch das Fenster zeigte ihm, dass Granger immer noch fest schlief; Ihre Aktentasche lag noch immer durchnässt und unberührt auf der Veranda.

Verflucht. Das Mädchen würde wahrscheinlich den Rest des Tages verschlafen, wenn er nicht eingriff. Severus öffnete die gläserne Schiebetür und ging zum Sofa hinüber.

„Granger." Er stupste gegen ihr Bein.

Es kam keine Antwort. Snape versuchte es nochmals, diesmal schüttelte er ihre Schulter. „Granger, wachen Sie auf."

Er bemerkte ein kurzes Zucken ihrer Augenlider, aber abgesehen davon und einem Tropfen Spucke, der in ihrem Mundwinkel bebte, gab es keine Anzeichen, dass sie noch am Leben war. Genervt zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. _„Enervate"_ , murmelte er.

Hermine schnellte geradewegs in eine sitzende Position hoch. „Nein.", stöhnte sie, „Ich kann nicht! Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. Ich kann ihm nicht helfen! Ich hab es ja versucht!"

Severus ignorierte ihr Geschwafel. „Granger, ich muss -"

„Professor Snape?" Sie starrte ihn an. Dann verglasten ihre Augen und etwas unverständliches murmelnd fiel sie aufs Sofa zurück.

Ein lang gezogener Seufzer entwich ihm. Severus blickte mit finstere Miene auf die Frau, durch und durch von seinem eigenen Entgegenkommen genervt. Das nächste Mal wenn ihn jemand fragen würde, ob er etwas gegen Schmerzen da habe, würde seine Antwort ein schlicht und einfaches ´nein´ sein. Es gab nichts mehr zu tun, außer darauf zu warten bis Granger sich entschied aus eigener Kraft von ihrer Ohnmacht zu erwachen. Inzwischen, so entschied er, würde er zu Mittag essen. Snapes samstägliche Routine während des Sommers war es, auf der Veranda ein Glas guten Weins mit einem Käseteller und einer Bratwurst zu genießen und er sah keine Notwendigkeit das zu ändern, auch wenn eine ohnmächtige Frau auf seinem Sofa lag. Severus machte sein Essen fertig und füllte sein Weinglas, dann trug er seine Mahlzeit hinaus auf die Veranda und setzte sich in einen Adirondack Chair (1).

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Aktentasche erblickte. Er konnte genauso gut gleich anfangen sie zu trocknen; es würde später Zeit sparen.

Eine Bewegung des Zauberstabes öffnete die Aktentasche, während die nächste einen großen Klumpen nassen Pergaments herausfliegen ließ. Es brauchte gute fünfzehn Minuten des Gestikulierens mit seinem Zauberstab - zwischen Bissen von seinem Mittagessen - um jede Seite frei zu bekommen und zu trocknen. Snape dachte, dass er Granger beizeiten darauf hinweisen sollte, dass sie ihm ziemlich dankbar für seine Hilfe sein müsste. Sobald das letzte Pergament sich von selbst geglättet hatte und ganz oben auf den Pergamentstoß gefallen war, trocknete Severus die Aktentasche und legte alles zur Seite.

Planend seinen Teller und sein Weinglas in die Küche zurückzubringen stand Severus auf. Genau in diesem Augenblick, kam ein Windstoss und die obersten paar Pergamente verteilten sich auf der Veranda. Genervt bückte er sich hinunter und hob die verwehten Papiere auf. Die Überschrift des einen fiel ihm sofort ins Auge:

**Lebenslauf**

**Hermine Jane Granger**

**Geboren am 19. September, 1979**

**Vollendete die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei 1998, vollständig qualifiziert mit der Standard Prüfung in elf Bereichen**

Neugierig zu erfahren, wie die Frau nach dem Verlassen von Hogwarts ihre Zeit verschwendet hatte, begann Snape zu lesen. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis ihm die Kinnlade hinunter fiel.

**Erhielt die Meistergrad Zertifizierung in Zaubertränken 2001; Privates Tutorium mit Ravinius Dillweed (MLC, 1944), London, Britische Inseln;**

Granger war ein Meister in Zaubertränken? Sie war ihm verdammt noch mal _ebenbürtig_? Severus war fassungslos, wenn auch nur weil er sich sicher gewesen war, dass keiner seiner ehemaligen Schüler _jemals_ Interesse an einer Zertifizierung in Zaubertränken gezeigt hatte. Ein paar Jahre seines Unterrichts waren normalerweise genug um selbst die Vielversprechendsten abzuschrecken. Und was Rvinius Dillweed anging, Snape konnte kaum glauben, dass das alte Fossil immer noch zu existieren schien, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Meisterkurse unterrichtete... Er ließ seine Augen die Seite hinunter wandern.

**Erhielt die Meistergrad Zertifizierung in Zauberkunst 2004; Privates Tutorium mit Edina Cockerell (MLC, 1951), London, Britische Inseln;**

_Und _ein Meister in Zauberkunst? Es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass die unausstehliche kleine Streberin vielleicht versucht hatte in jedem einzelnen Fach, das sie jemals belegt hatte, eine Meistergrad Zertifizierung zu erhalten, aber dann begann die Liste ihrer vergangenen Tätigkeiten.**  
**

**2004: Ernannt zur Leiterin der Entwicklungsgemäßen Zaubertrankforschung, Maxwell Magical Pharmaceuticals, London, Britische Inseln;**

**2006: Ernannt zur Leiterin der neu geschaffenen Abteilung für Zauberspruch Erneuerung und Standardisierung, Zaubereiministerium, London, Britische Inseln;**

**2008: Angestellt beim Besenqualitäts-Kontrollprojekt, Ontario, Kanada; **

2009: Angestellt bei der Kommission zur Lehrbuchaufbereitung, Ontario, Kanada;

2010: Angestellt beim Büro zur Beschränkung magischer Kreaturen, Ontario, Kanada;

2011: Angestellt bei der Abteilung für magische Patente, Ontario, Kanada

Verheiratet mit Ronald B. Weasley, 2004 - 2008, keine Kinder

Referenzen auf Nachfrage erhältlich

Snape setzte sich wieder in den Adirondack Chair (1) - das schmutzige Geschirr vom Mittagessen war längst vergessen. Er las ihren Lebenslauf noch einmal und ließ seine Bedeutung zu ihm durchdringen. Hermine Granger, die Freundin des Idioten Potter, hatte sowohl in Zauberkunst als auch in Zaubertränken die Meistergrad Zertifizierung, war die Leiterin zweier Abteilungen gewesen und dann hatte sie - Severus überprüfte die Daten um sicher zu gehen, dass er es korrekt gelesen hatte - im selben Jahr Ihre Ehe und Großbritannien verlassen. Nicht nur das, die Positionen die sie während der vergangenen Jahre in Kanada innehatte schienen nicht annähernd so bedeutend zu sein, wie die, die sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Was war mit Weasley geschehen, fragte sich Snape. Tot? Geschieden? Zum ersten Mal, betrachtete er Hermine Granger mit Interesse. Das Leben der kleinen Miss Perfekt war es, so schien es zumindest, nicht.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als Granger erwachte. Aus ihrer liegenden Position auf dem Sofa, öffnete sie das Erste, dann das Zweite Auge and wurde von momentaner Orientierungslosigkeit befallen. Ihr Appartement hatte keinen Holzofen, also was hatte er hier zu suchen? Außerdem gab es auch keinen See außerhalb ihres -

Oh.

Sie setzte sich kerzengerade auf und starrte durch die weiten Fenster ins helle, auf dem blauen Wasser glitzernde Sonnenlicht hinaus. Versuchsweise drehte Hermine ihren Hals von der einen zur anderen Seite; ihr Kopf schien davon abgeneigt hinunterzufallen, was schon mal eine gute Sache war. Sie zog die Decke von ihren Beinen weg und fand ihren Knöchel in das Tuch eingewickelt, das durch den Zauber, der auf ihm lag, noch immer kalt war.

"_Finite Incantatem_," murmelte sie, hoffend, dass der stablose Zauber stark genug war. Ihr Zauberstab befand sich hier irgendwo, aber nicht für alles auf der Welt könnte sie sagen wo genau.

Das Tuch fiel auf den Boden. Hermine setzte sich vorsichtig auf um ihren linken Knöchel zu begutachten. Die Schwellung war schon ein wenig zurückgegangen, aber die wahre Prüfung war zu sehen, wie gut sie mit ihm gehen konnte. Vorsichtig, weil sie sich nicht zur Gänze sicher war, ob die Wirkung des Trankes schon nachgelassen hatte, stand sie auf.

Der Knöchel war empfindlich genug um sicherzustellen, dass aus dem Gehen bereits nach nur zwei Schritten ein Humpeln wurde. Hermine machte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Woche so umherhumpeln würde, ein finsteres Gesicht. Wenn es um Verstauchungen und Verspannungen ging, war die magische Medizin nicht fortschrittlicher als die der Muggel: Allein die Zeit würde ihren Fuß heilen. In der Mitte des Raumes blieb sie stehen um sich umzusehen und ihr Blick wurde von einer Uhr gefangen. Konnte das sein? _Drei Uhr nachmittags? _Erschrocken sah Hermine kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr und entdeckte, dass die Uhr richtig ging.

„Professor Snape?", rief sie, wohlwissend, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich aufgrund der Verwendung seines ehemaligen Titels den Kopf abreißen würde, aber sie war sich nicht sicher wie sie den Mann sonst ansprechen sollte.

Es kam keine Antwort. Hermine war nicht sicher ob sie herumschnüffeln wollte, um ihn zu suchen - diese Aktivität war dem Reizen eines Schlafenden Hundes nicht unähnlich - allerdings hatte sie genug Zeit auf dem Sofa verbracht und wollte weiteres Sitzen und Warten vermeiden. Sie humpelte zur gläsernen Schiebetür, stieß sie auf und trat auf die Veranda hinaus.

Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Blues Wasser kräuselte sich leise in einer sanften Brise, und Birkenstämme leuchteten strahlend weiß im Sonnenlicht. Ein Eisvogel glitt über die Anlegestelle der Hütte, da und dort tauchte er - nach einem Fisch suchend - seinen schwarzweißen Kopf ins Wasser, während eine Schar von Enten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schwamm. Der Tag war weit entfernt vom kalten, feuchten Morgen, dachte Hermine, und sofort fanden ihre Augen die Insel, auf der sie gelandet war. Sie war wenig mehr als eine Anhäufung von Steinen und Bäumen in der Mitte des Sees, entdeckte Hermine; Vielleicht war es in der Tat ein Wunder, dass sie nicht in den See selbst appariert war.

„Wie ich sehe, sind Sie endlich aufgewacht." Am anderen Ende der Veranda betrachtete Snape sie von seinem Adirondack Chair (1) aus - mit einem Stapel Papieren in seinem Schoß und einer Lesebrille vorne auf seiner Nase sitzend.

Hermine zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwankte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht auf ihrem gesunden Bein und musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen.

Severus seufzte und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm. „Setzen Sie sich, Granger, bevor Sie sich heute noch weiteren Schaden zufügen."

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe Sie gar nicht da sitzen gesehen und Sie haben mich überrascht, das ist alles." Hermine humpelte hinüber und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken. „Es war nett von Ihnen, mich schlafen zu lassen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich eine Wahl hatte, wenn man Ihren Grad der Bewusstlosigkeit bedenkt. Fühlen Sie sich schon besser?"

„Ich denke, ich werd´s überleben."

„Haben Sie heute schon etwas gegessen?"

„Nein.", bekannte Hermine.

„Es ist noch ein wenig Käse und eine Bratwurst im Kühlschrank. Hätten Sie gerne etwas?"

Severus Snape war höflich zu ihr und bot ihr sogar Essen an? Es kam Hermine in den Sinn, sich zu fragen, ob sie nicht eigentlich immer noch schlief. „Das wäre sehr nett, vielen Dank", stammelte sie.

Snape legte den Stapel Papiere beiseite, erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ließ Hermine auf seinen Rücken starrend zurück. Sie hätte schon beinahe erwartet, dass er ihr sagen würde, sie solle aufstehen und sich selbst etwas holen. Er kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem Teller mit Käse, der Bratwurst und Weintrauben zurück.

Die Mahlzeit schmeckte köstlich und so fiel es ihr sichtlich schwer langsam und mit einem Minimum an guten Mannieren zu essen; sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal gemerkt, wie hungrig sie wirklich war. Inzwischen war Snape zu seinem Stuhl und dem Stapel von Papieren zurückgekehrt. Hermine wurde stark an den von damals gewohnten Anblick von Professor Snape, der große Stapel von Hausarbeiten benotete, erinnert.

„Ich schätze, Sie korrigieren jetzt keine Aufsätze mehr.", sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Da liegen Sie richtig.", antwortete Severus ohne sich darum zu kümmern aufzublicken. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht solange ich lebe noch einen einzigen Schüler zu beurteilen."

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Sie haben das Unterrichten verachtet, nicht wahr?"

„Mit Leidenschaft. Ich habe es verabscheut."

Sie wollte schon fragen wieso er es dann so lange gemacht hatte, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie den Grund ja bereits wusste. „Sie mussten es tun, oder?"

„Was tun?" Snape sah kurz auf. „Unterrichten?"

Sie nickte.

„Nur wenn ich gerne außerhalb der Mauern von Askaban bleiben wollte.", bemerkte er bitter und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Papieren zu. „Aber natürlich wissen Sie das bereits, weil jedes noch so kleine Detail meines Lebens während der Gerichtsverhandlung an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht worden ist."

Da sie nicht wirklich erpicht darauf war, eine Unterhaltung über Snapes Vergangenheit herbeizuführen, sagte Hermine lieber nichts mehr, sondern nahm sich stattdessen eine Weintraube. Der Mann war zur Zeit in einem vernünftigen Maße höflich und anständig und sie wollte gerne, dass es so blieb. „Ich habe durchaus ein wenig in Ihrem Unterricht gelernt.", sagte sie nach einem Moment.

„Das kann ich Ihnen garantieren. Es braucht große Geschicklichkeit um einen anständigen Trank herzustellen, während man die Wünsche eines Idioten wie Neville Longbottom unterstützt."

„Neville macht sich gut.", sagte Hermine - seine Stichelei ignorierend. „Das Letzte, das ich gehört habe, war, dass er der stellvertretende Leiter des Nationalen Herbariums war."

„Gut für ihn. Ich bin froh, dass er eine Verwendung für seine kläglichen Talente gefunden hat."

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder den Papieren in seinem Schoß zu. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als neugierig zu werden. „Dürfte ich Sie fragen, woran Sie arbeiten?"

Sein Ausdruck der Verachtung sagte ihr, dass die Fassade aus Höflichkeit offensichtlich dünner war, als sie gedacht hatte. „Wenn es sein muss. Immerhin sind wir Ebenbürtige, oder nicht?"

Hermine starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Ebenbürtige?"

„Wie _ist _der alt Ravinius Dillweed eigentlich so?"

Ihre Wangen wurden feuerrot. „Sie haben sich meine Akten angesehen!", sagte sie heftig.

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz. Ich habe den Inhalt Ihrer Aktentasche getrocknet, genauso wie die Tasche selbst. Ihr Lebenslauf war dabei davonzufliegen und ich habe ihn gerettet. Hätte ich ihn auf dem See davontreiben lassen sollen, nur damit ich die Liste Ihrer vielen Tätigkeiten nicht sehe?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue in Hermines Richtung.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Trockenzauber, aber Sie hatten nicht das Recht -"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber jetzt habe ich es ohnehin schon gelesen.", sagte Snape bevor sie ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. „Also, Granger, wie sind Sie zu Zaubertränken gekommen? Bitte erzählen sie mir nicht, es war, weil ich Sie inspiriert habe."

„Ich mochte Zaubertränke." Hermines Stimme war kühl. „Ich wollte meine Ausbildung, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte, fortführen, und Zaubertränke haben mir zugesagt. Ich wollte Forschung betreiben und Wege finden, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen."

„Trotzdem, Sie sind auch ein Meister in Zauberkunst."

„Ich mochte Zauberkunst ebenfalls. Ich entschied, dass ich mich nach dem Abschluss meines Zaubertrankpraktikums darauf konzentrieren würde."

„Sie haben sich auf zwei Bereiche des Fachwissens beschränkt? Ich bin schockiert, Granger. Nach der Art, wie sie die Lehrbücher verschlungen haben, hätte ich gedacht, dass Sie mittlerweile die best ausgebildetste Hexe der Welt wären."

Mit großer Anstrengung ließ Hermine die sarkastische Bemerkung außer Acht. „Es tut mir leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich fürchte, ich hatte andere Ziele im Sinn."

„Ah, ja. Sie wollten beginnen, Weasleys zu züchten."

Ein Dunkelrot überzog ihr Gesicht. Wäre sie gegenüber von Snape gesessen, dachte Hermine, hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen, von ihrer seitlichen Position aus, gab es nichts Körperliches, was sie tun konnte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie Mr. Lawford behaupten kann, dass Sie ein netter Mensch geworden sind, Professor Snape. Sie sind kein bisschen weniger grob oder offensiv, als Sie jemals gewesen sind. Ich schätze Ihre Gastfreundschaft, aber ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass ich gehe." Hermine stellte ihren Teller mit einigem Geklapper auf das Geländer der Veranda hinunter und versuchte aufzustehen.

Es wäre eine dramatische Geste gewesen, wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, sie zuende zubringen. Aber mit nur einem Fuß, der sie tragen konnte, aufzustehen, brachte Hermine aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie stieß gegen den Teller, der daraufhin auf den gute vier Meter tiefer gelegenen Grund fiel und zerbrach. Sich auf einem Fuß und mit einem zur Seite geneigten Schwerpunkt von Snape wegdrehend, fiel sie lediglich rückwärts auf die Veranda. Frustriert und verlegen sah Hermine auf und fand Severus Snape mit einer ausgestreckten Hand neben ihr stehend und über sie _lachend_.

Sie war vollkommen fassungslos. Niemand in Hogwarts hatte Snape jemals lachen gesehen. Niemand hatte geglaubt, dass er wusste wie es ging.

„Granger,", sagte er und zog sie leise lachend hoch, „Anmut scheint nicht gerade Ihre starke Seite zu sein. Jetzt setzen Sie sich bitte und erklären mir, was eine so intelligente Frau wie Sie ausgerechnet in einem Patentamt macht."

Hermine staubte sich ab und ignorierte den Sessel, stattdessen hielt sie sich am Geländer der Veranda an. „Wieso interessiert Sie das?", fragte sie ungehalten.

„Weil es mich ärgert zu sehen, wie ein brillanter Verstand im Müll verkümmert." Ernüchternd stand Snape vor ihr, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Sie haben eine Art die Worte ´ein brillanter Verstand´ eindeutig unangenehm klingen zu lassen, wissen Sie das?", heischte sie. „Wenn Sie denken, dass ich brillant bin, wieso haben Sie mir das nie gesagt, als ich noch in der Schule war?"

„Was Sie in Hogwarts gezeigt haben, meine liebe Miss Granger, war Potential Brillanz zeigt sich nicht dadurch das, was man in Büchern findet, nachzuplappern."

Hermine schüttelte erschöpft ihren Kopf. „Hätte es Sie umgebracht mir auch nur einmal ein Kompliment zu machen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich getan, indem ich kaum Mängel an Ihrer Arbeit gefunden habe."

„Also ist Ihre Vorstellung davon, jemanden zu loben, ihn nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit zu erniedrigen?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Granger? Sie waren eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin. Hätte jeder pubertierende Verstand so wie der Ihre gearbeitet, wäre Unterrichten vielleicht nicht ganz so eine schreckliche Arbeit gewesen."

Ihr Kopf begann wieder zu schmerzen. Hermine hatte endgültig genug. Sie humpelte zu der Ecke der Veranda hinüber, wo ihre Aktentasche lag, öffnete diese und wühlte darin herum bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte.

„Hier ist ein Anmeldeformular für Ihr Insektenschutzmittel.", sagte sie und schob das Papier zu Snape hinüber. „Wenn Sie es freundlicherweise ausfüllen und mir dann per Eule zukommen lasen würden. Sie haben doch eine Eule?"

„Natürlich." Severus machte keine Anstallten das Formular zu nehmen.

„Ich werde es Ihnen auf Ihrem Küchentisch lassen", sagte Hermine steif, „und ich werde mir wieder meine eigenen Sachen anziehen. Wenn Sie mich dann bitte zurück auf die Insel bringen können, damit ich nach Hause apparieren kann, oder muss ich schwimmen?"

Snape deutete zur Schiebetür. „Nach Ihnen, Granger. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

* * *

Das wars dann schon wieder für heute. Kleine Anmerkung: Je mehr Reviews, desto schneller bin ich beim Übersetzen von Kapitel 6 ;-) Also Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt... 

ooOoo

(1) Adirondack Chairs zeichnen sich durch den extrem hohen Sitzkomfort aus. Die schon seit über 100 Jahren in Nordamerika und Kanada beliebten Stühle sind jetzt auch bei uns stark im Kommen.


	6. Bedauern

Das neue Kapitel ist da... Wer mehr über Hermines Vergangenheit wissen will, bitte jetzt lesen -g-

Ich hoffe es gefällt & allen meine Lesern noch ein schönes erstes Adventwochenende,

Sandrija

Ps: Ganz herzliches Dankeschön auch an meine Beta Monique (Hermine87)

_**

* * *

****Kapitel 6: Bedauern**_

Hermine bemerkte ihren Fehler binnen Sekunden, nachdem sie zu ihrem Appartement appariert war. In der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers stehend ließ sie ihre Aktentasche fallen, bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen und stöhnte laut. Alma Hobbs würde ihren Kopf auf einem Silbertablett verlangen.

Das Formular, das sie Snape da gelassen hatte - Offizielles Kanadisches Zaubereiformular 4062CA, Anmeldung von vorher unbekannten Substanzen, um genau zu sein - war zwar wirklich zur Anmeldung neuer Tränke gedacht, aber unglücklicherweise war sie daran gescheitert, ihm entweder die Anfügung zur chemischen Zusammensetzung oder die Genehmigung zur Überprüfung von Reinheit und Effizienz vorzulegen. Obwohl Hermine Snape die Schuld für ihr Versehen zuschieben wollte („Hätte er mich nicht so wütend gemacht, hätte ich sicher an alles gedacht!"), konnte sie dem Fakt, dass es zur Gänze ihre Schuld war, nicht entrinnen.

Sie humpelte ins Badezimmer, zog ihre Kleider aus und drehte die Dusche auf. Unter dem prasselnden, heißen Wasser stehend, umgeben von Dampfschwaden, gestattete es sich Hermine schließlich, die Tränen der Verzweiflung ihre Wangen hinunter rinnen zulassen. Der Tag war schrecklich gelaufen und sie hatte genug Beulen und blaue Flecken um es zu beweisen. Snape hatte sich eigentlich ganz annehmbar verhalten - er hatte sie von der Insel geholt, ihr frische Sachen, eine heiße Dusche und sein Mittagessen angeboten - solange er nicht gerade völlig garstig und beleidigend war. Es war wahrscheinlich irgendeine Art von Rekord, entschied Hermine, dass sie in der Lage war verschiedene Akte der Freundlichkeit von seiner Seite aus zu registrieren. Und sie hatten es geschafft normal miteinander zu sprechen, obwohl jeder kurze vernünftige Austausch mit beleidigenden Worten geendet hatte. Trotz allem war er noch Severus Snape; was konnte sie also sonst erwarten?

Ihren Kopf schwach gegen die nassen Kacheln lehnend wünschte Hermine - nicht zum ersten Mal - dass sie das Leben von jemand anderem leben könnte, anstatt ihr Eigenes. Sie verachtete ihren Job, ihre Chefin und die Tatsache, dass sie in zwecklosen Positionen ohne Zukunft dahin siechte. Aber am Meisten hasste sie es alleine zu sein. Ihre Eltern waren verschwunden und die Familie in die sie geheiratet hatte, hieß sie nicht länger willkommen. Sie hatte Bekannte beim Patentamt, aber es waren nie tiefe Freundschaften herausgekommen. Von allen Leuten auf der Welt, konnte Hermine nur Harry Potter als einen richtigen Freund bezeichnen und der war auf der anderen Seite der Erde in Großbritannien. Es war beinahe so, dachte sie, wie in ihren ersten zwei Monaten in Hogwarts, als es ihr so vor kam, als würde sie niemals dazugehören - außer dass sie sich jetzt seit nahezu fünf Jahren in diesem freien Fall befand.

Als das Wasser begann kühler zu werden, schleppte sich Hermine nur ungern von der Dusche weg und trocknete sich ab. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, zog sie ihren Pyjama an; sie hatte nicht die Absicht für den Rest des Tages noch hinauszugehen und sich ohne guten Grund wieder umzuziehen war ihr in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand zu viel Arbeit. Hermine streifte vorsichtig einen Hausschuh über ihren verletzten linken Fuß, als ihr einfiel, dass Madam Hobbs planmäßig für ein paar Tage weg sein würde - wieso wusste niemand, da die Frau kein der Rede wertes Privatleben besaß - und so bis Donnerstag nicht im Büro wäre. Ihre Stimmung hellte sich bei dem Gedanken merklich auf. Sie wäre nicht nur für ein paar Tage die pingelige Frau los, sondern sie konnte auch ihren heutigen Fehler korrigieren, bevor Alma etwas davon mitbekam.

Ein Blatt Briefpapier von ihrem Schreibtisch nehmend, ließ Hermine eine Feder und ein wenig Tinte erscheinen und verfasste einen Brief an Snape.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Snape: _

_Unglücklicherweise habe ich es verabsäumt Ihnen heute alle nötigen Formulare da zu lassen. Würden sie bitte die zwei (2) beigelegten Formulare ausfüllen und sie zusammen mit dem Formular zur Anmeldung unbekannter Substanzen zurückschicken?_

_Danke._

_H. J. Granger_

Als das erledigt war, humpelte Hermine auf den Balkon, auf der Suche ihrer Eule Minerva.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt sie eine Antwort. Es war aufgrund der dünnen Rolle Pergaments, die Minerva in ihrem Schnabel trug, offensichtlich dass Snape nicht einmal das erste Formular zurückgeschickt hatte.

_Miss Granger: _

_Ich wünsche die Sache der Formulare, die Sie mir zukommen ließen, persönlich zu besprechen. Ich werde meine Anti-Apparier Zauber für fünf Minuten aufheben, beginnend um Punkt vier an diesem Nachmittag._

_S.S._

Hermine warf das Pergament entrüstet zu Boden. Ihr ganzes Wochenende wurde mit dieser Angelegenheit verschwendet - nicht dass sie etwas besseres zu tun gehabt hätte, aber sie wollte diese Aufgabe endlich beendet und fertig haben. Sie verbrachte den Rest des Morgens und des frühen Nachmittags damit Lebensmittel einzukaufen und ihre Wohnung so gut es ihr mit einem verstauchten Knöchel möglich war aufzuräumen. Genau um Punkt vier presste Hermine ihre Aktentasche an die Brust und konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf die Außenseite von Snapes Hütte. Sofort verschwand die Wohnung und sie fand sich, die frische, nach Kiefern duftende Luft der freien Natur atmend und in die helle Nachmittagssonne blinzelnd, wieder. Hermine sah sich kurz um und erkannte, dass sie an eine Stelle unter der Veranda der Hütte appariert war, knapp außerhalb des Kellers. Die Tür stand offen.

„Mr. Snape?"

„Hier drinnen, Granger."

Die Stimme kam vom offenen Eingang. Sie humpelte in Richtung Tür, während sie darauf achtete einen falschen Schritt auf dem unebenen Grund zu vermeiden. Sobald sie den Zugang betreten hatte, war Hermine nicht mehr in der Lage etwas zu erkennen, obwohl der Keller sowohl von Kerzen, als auch von einer einzelnen elektrischen Glühbirne beleuchtet wurde; nach dem intensiven Sonnenlicht schien es stockdunkel zu sein und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihre Augen begannen sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Der Raum, den Snape für seine Arbeit nutzte, war klein. Der meiste Platz wurde von drei langen Tischen, die in einer U-Form angeordnet waren, und von den Regalreihen an der Rückwand eingenommen. Auf den ersten Blick sah Hermine zwölf Kessel, von denen im Moment nur zwei in Verwendung zu sein schienen, zusammen mit einem Sortiment an herumliegenden Mörsern und Stößeln. Wie Zaubertranklabore nun einmal waren, war es klein, uneben, und kaum ausreichend; trotzdem, dachte Hermine, war dies Snapes persönlicher Raum und sie bezweifelte nicht, dass der Mann ihn so eingerichtete hatte, dass er seinen Bedürfnissen gerecht wurde.

„Danke für Ihr pünktliches Erscheinen." Snape hockte auf einem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite, hinter einem der Tische.

„Ich danke _Ihnen_ für das Aufheben Ihrer Zauber. Ich habe mich wirklich nicht auf eine weitere Kanufahrt gefreut." Hermine stellte Ihre Aktentasche ab. „Es tut mir sehr Leid Ihnen dieses Wochenende so viele Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.", fügte sie hinzu, obwohl sie sicher war das die Unannehmlichkeiten auf ihrer Seite waren, nicht auf der seinen.

„Kommen Sie weiter hinein, Granger. Sie stehen im Licht."

Hermine verbiss sich ein ungeduldiges Seufzen und trat beiseite. „Sie hatten Fragen über die verbliebenen Formulare?"

„Ja."

„Wollen Sie die Sachen hier besprechen, oder wäre es Ihnen lieber hinauf zugehen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir können es ruhig hier besprechen. Wie Sie sehen, arbeite ich gerade an einem Trank."

„Sehr schön." Hermine setzte sich. „Das erste Formular, das ich bei Ihnen gelassen hatte, ist einfach ein allgemeines Anmeldeblatt. Das nächste ist eine Anfügung zur chemischen Zusammensetzung und verlangt eine genaue Liste der Zutaten des Tranks, den Sie zu registrieren wünschen, zusammen mit einer Beschreibung des Brauprozesses. Das dritte ist die Genehmigung zur Überprüfung von Reinheit und Effizienz, die professionellen Zaubertrankbrauern die Möglichkeit gibt Ihr Produkt erneut zu testen und zu genehmigen."

„Das konnte ich bereits selbst herausfinden.", führte Snape aus. „Ich will wissen, was passiert, nachdem die Formulare sechs Monate auf irgendjemandes Schreibtisch herumlagen. Wird meine Rezeptur auf irgendeiner Auktion an den Meistbietenden verkauft, oder habe ich die Möglichkeit Verbindung mit jedem Zaubertrankfabrikanten, den ich möchte, aufzunehmen? Und besitze ich eine Art von oberster Haftung zur Genehmigung meines Produktes? Ich möchte nicht sehen, dass ein Schwachkopf versucht selbst einen Ansatz für den Trank herzustellen und sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise dabei verletzt."

„Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Hermine hastig. „Ich glaube, dass das lediglich der normale Vorgang für die Regierung ist, um das Produkt in Fragen der Sicherheit und Wirksamkeit anzuerkennen und dann steht es Ihnen frei das Marketing mit jedem, den Sie wünschen, zu besprechen."

„Sie glauben?", wiederholte Severus.

„Ich arbeite normalerweise mit Flüchen und Zaubern."

Snape wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einer Reihe von Fläschchen, die er mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit zu füllen begann, zu. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie viele neue Tränke von allen, die eingereicht werden, zugelassen werden?"

„Ich glaube -", begann Hermine, woraufhin sie rot wurde und sich korrigierte. „Meines Wissens nach ungefähr fünfzig Prozent. Manche sind bereits existierenden Tränken so ähnlich, dass sie zu ununterscheidbar sind um ein neues Patent zu rechtfertigen. "

Severus grunzte als Antwort. Hermine wartete darauf mit weiteren Fragen bombardiert zu werden, aber es schienen keine mehr zu kommen; der Mann war damit beschäftigt, an welchem Projekt auch immer für das er die Fläschchen mit der gelben Flüssigkeit benötigte, zu arbeiten.

„Ist das Ihr Insektenschutzmittel, das Sie da gerade brauen?", fragte sie höflich.

Erneutes Grunzen.

Hermine wartete eine weitere Minute oder so und ihre Ungeduld wuchs. „Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, Mr. Snape?"

„Ja, Granger, habe ich." Severus drehte sich von der Werkbank weg, um sie fortwährend beobachten zu können, seine Arme vor ihm verschränkt. „Aus welchem Grund haben Sie aufgehört mit Tränken zu arbeiten?"

Sie blinzelte überrascht vom abrupten Themenwechsel. „Ähem - "

„Hat es vielleicht,", fuhr Snape fort und holte ein Zaubertrankmagazin, das geöffnet auf der Bank lag hervor, "irgendetwas hiermit zu tun?"

Plötzlich unsicher, nahm Hermine die Zeitschrift und überflog die aufgeschlagene Seite. Ein Artikel mit der Überschrift _„Alzheimer-Forschung: Zeit vergangene Fehler zu korrigieren?" _fiel ihr ins Auge.

TränkemeisterThaddeus Hawkins von Barkhurst & Branch Pharmaceuticals, Ltd., sprach letzte Woche auf dem Symposium über die bedauerliche Lücke in der Forschung auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke zur Behandlung von Altersdemenz. „Das Kind wurde mit dem Bade ausgeschüttet.", erklärte er auf dem jährlichen Treffen der Vereinigung europäischer Zaubertrankmeister. „Vergangene Fehler - am bekanntesten der, der vor acht Jahren in Britannien auftrat (sehen Sie dazu den Artikel „Britannien stoppt Forschung nach Fehlschlag der Humantests", Juni 2005) - haben viel versprechenden Tränken ein vorzeitiges Ende bereitet. Die Studie, geleitet von J. D. Wellington, H. J. Granger, und B. C. Stanley, führte zu drei Todesfällen und einer seltsamen Art Persönlichkeitsanomalie -"

Die Vergangenheit stieg empor und überwältigte sie. Hermine tat einen raschen Atemzug, fühlend, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Die Worte auf der Seite verschwammen und als sie zu Snape auf sah, schien er seltsam außerhalb ihres Blickpunktes zu sein. Mit einem Keuchen warf sie das Magazin nach ihm und stolperte zur Kellertür.

Überwältigt von dem Wunsch zu laufen - und körperlich nicht in der Lage mehr als ein Humpeln zustande zubringen - taumelte Hermine von der Hütte weg in die Richtung des Sees. Als ihr einer Fuß auf dem Steg auf traf, schwankte dieser leicht, und sie fiel aus, dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, auf die Knie. Der scharfe Schmerz zeigte, dass sie durch diesen Sturz wahrscheinlich noch mehr Abschürfungen und/oder blaue Flecken abbekommen hatte, aber Hermine war es egal. Sie kroch auf allen Vieren zum Ende des Stegs, stöhnte laut, und übergab sich daraufhin in den See. Als es schien, dass nichts in ihrem Magen verblieben war, sank sie hart atmend und heftig schwitzend auf die Seite.

Die schreckliche, verfluchte Studie. Mussten sie sie wieder ausgraben? Konnten sie sie nicht einfach bei den Akten liegen und Gras darüber wachsen lassen?

Schwach öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Der See vor ihr kräuselte sich leise; eine Ente schwamm vorbei und betrachtete sie neugierig. Sie wollte sich nicht bewegen, wollte nicht zurückgehen und sich Snapes Fragen stellen. Scheinbar für eine Ewigkeit lag sie zusammen gekauert da, vollkommen zufrieden damit das auf dem Wasser tanzende Sonnenlicht und die sanft schwankenden Birken und Kiefern zu beobachten. Dann fühlte sie die Erschütterungen sich nähernder Schritte und wusste, dass es Zeit war dazu zu stehen. Hermine begann sich aufzusetzen, die ganze Zeit Stärke für den Ansturm von Beleidigungen, von dem sie wusste, dass er unausweichlich war, sammelnd.

Snape kniete sich neben sie und stellte eine Tasse Tee auf den Steg bevor er ihr half aufrecht zu sitzen. „Hier. Wischen Sie sich damit Ihr Gesicht ab." Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr einen nassen Waschlappen.

Zu überrascht um zu sprechen nahm Hermine den Waschlappen und tat was ihr gesagt worden war. Schließlich, nachdem sie ihren Hals und ihr Gesicht mit dem Tuch abgewischt hatte, gab ihr Snape den Becher mit dem Tee.

„Das wird Ihnen helfen.", sagte er einfach und erhob sich um zu gehen. „Warten Sie!", krächzte sie, ihre Stimme letztendlich wieder findend. „Danke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen -"

„Sie müssen nichts erklären." „Wenn Sie mir lediglich ein paar Minuten geben würden, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Ich – ich -"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist okay, Granger. Es ist nicht nötig. Aber wenn Sie reden möchten, wäre ich froh Ihnen zuhören zu dürfen. Ich hatte niemanden zum Reden, außer dem See. So seltsam es sich auch anhören mag, der See hat zugehört und das half."

Hermine blinzelte geschockt über diese vollkommen unerwartete Seite von Severus Snape. Zu guter Letzt nickte sie und murmelte: „Ich würde gerne reden, danke"

„Ich muss nur schnell noch ein paar Dinge im Labor wegräumen. Trinken Sie Ihren Tee und dann werde ich zurückkommen."

Sie nickte nochmals. Fußschritte entfernten sich, als Snape ging. Hermine korrigierte ihre Lage so, dass sie bequemer sitzen konnte und dachte über das augenscheinliche Paradox namens Snape nach. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie Brady Lawfords Kommentar was Snapes Persönlichkeit betraf verstehen. Severus Snape musste irgendeine Art von Veränderungen erfahren haben um sich ihr gegenüber so herzlich zu verhalten. Es war keine unwillkommene Entdeckung, allerdings fand sie die Fremdartigkeit dessen ziemlich verblüffend. Es gab keine Situation, in der der Lehrer, den sie von Hogwarts kannte, so freundlich gewesen wäre. Hermine grübelte immer noch, als Snape fünf Minuten später wieder zurück kam.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" Er ließ sich wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt im Schneidersitz nieder.

„Besser.", bestätigte sie.

Snape schnaubte. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht 'gut' sagten, weil dann wären Sie durch und durch eine Lügnerin gewesen."

Hermine zögerte erst, aber dann stellte sie die Frage, die ihr im Moment am wichtigsten schien. „Wieso sind Sie überhaupt so nett zu mir?"

Ein Ausdruck von Amüsement flackerte hinter Snapes Augen. „Würden Sie es vorziehen, wenn ich Sie grausam behandle?"

„Das habe Sie aber vor nicht all zu langer Zeit getan." Ehrlichkeit schien ihr die beste Taktik zu sein.

Er überlegte. „Damit haben sie eigentlich Recht. Ich hasse Sie nicht, Granger. Was ich hasse, sind die Erinnerungen, die wieder auftauchten, als Sie vor drei Tagen mit Brady Lawford hier her kamen."

Hermine nickte und sah auf den See hinaus, sich fragend, womit sie anfangen sollte. „Sie müssen sich meine Sorgen nicht anhören, wissen Sie. Wenn Sie lieber nicht -"

„Granger, ich bin nett zu Ihnen, weil Lawford nett zu mir war und ohne ihn, wäre ich nicht hier."

„Sie haben mit Mr. Lawford über Ihre Vergangenheit erzählt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Natürlich nicht, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Ich gebe lediglich die Freundlichkeit die er zeigte, indem er er es mir erlaubte hier Zuflucht zu finden, weiter. Wie ich sagte, ich bin glücklich damit zuzuhören."

Sie zögerte erneut, sagte aber schließlich: „Sie hatten Recht mit Ihrer Vermutung, dass ich die H.J. Granger, die in dem Magazin erwähnt wurde, bin. Jack Wellington und Barrett Stanley haben bereits einige Zeit an einer Heilung für Alzheimer gearbeitete und ich war glücklich ihrem Team beizutreten. Ich wollte das, sehen Sie; ich weiß nicht ob Sie das wussten, aber Professor McGonagall - sie begann unter Alzheimer zu leiden und musste vor einiger Zeit als Direktorin zurücktreten..."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung.", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, das zu hören."

Hermine nickte, schluckte und ging entschieden voran. „Es war alles auf dem neuesten Stand, alles war hochmoderne Forschung. Ungefähr sechs Monate nachdem ich dazugekommen war, hatten wir einen Trank soweit um mit Tierversuchen zu beginnen. Das klappte ohne die geringste Störung und dann war es Zeit zu Tests an Menschen überzugehen."

„Was nicht so gut ging."

„Genau genommen tat es das. Wir hatten ziemlich gute Resultate bei einer Menge von Patienten, die entweder an natürlicher Demenz oder an Demenz aufgrund von Gedächtniszaubern litten. Unglücklicherweise starben einige Leute an Leberversagen, so kam unsere Testreihe zu genauerer Überprüfung."

„Leberschaden ist keine unbekannte Nebenwirkung eines neuen Tranks.", führte Severus aus.

„Ich weiß. Aber es wurde vorgeschlagen - _ich habe vorgeschlagen -_" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie sich ausbesserte, „- dass wir ihn an einer beschränkten Anzahl gesunder Personen ohne bekannte Lebererkrankungen testen um unsere Ergebnisse zu unterstützen. Das war, als sich Ron freiwillig gemeldet hat."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Weasley starb an Ihrem Trank?"

„Nein." Die Tränen, die ihr plötzlich kamen, zurück blinzelnd, schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Er war gesund, da sollte kein Problem bestanden haben."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er - ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an den Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung in unserem fünften Jahr erinnern?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht. _Dumme, eigensinnige Kinder..._ „Ich erinnere mich."

„Ron wurde - ich weiß nicht, irgendwie von einem Gehirn, das sich an ihm fest klammerte, verletzt. Physisch hatte er danach lediglich Striemen auf der Haut. es schien keine weiteren Nachwirkungen zu haben." Hermine schluckte schwer. „Nachdem er den Trank genommen hatte, war er - er war anders. Es begann mit schrecklichen Stimmungsschwankungen. Dann vergaß er gelegentlich Namen und Orte - bemerkbar, nicht nur normale Vergesslichkeit. Schließlich wurde er Irre, so richtig. Ohne Bezug zur Realität, sein Verstand bildete sich auf ein viel jüngeres Alter zurück -" Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe.

„Und?"

„Er ist im St. Mungos.", murmelte Hermine, tränen rannen jetzt ihre Wangen herab. „Total arbeitsunfähig, absolut unheilbar, laut den Heilern."

„Ich verstehe."

Sie sah zu Severus auf, Verzweiflung lag über ihrem Gesicht. „Wissen Sie, wie es sich anfühlt jemanden, den Sie lieben, zu zerstören?"

Snape erstarrte. Mit großer Mühe verbiss er sich ein Dutzend grobe Antworten und sagte einfach, „Ja. Ich weiß es."

_Dumbledore._ Hermine verfluchte sich. „Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe nicht nachgedacht -"

„Es ist okay, Granger." Severus atmete tief ein. Das letzte, was er wollte war seine eigenen Geister der Vergangenheit ins Gespräch zu bringen. „Also bleibt Weasley im St. Mungos?"

Sie nickte. „Ich fürchte, es kommt noch mehr. Molly, sie - sie vergab mir nie. Sie war ohnehin nicht erfreut mit mir, als ich Ron sagte, dass ich nicht gleich nach meinem Abschluss heiraten wollte. Ich wollte meine Ausbildung fortsetzen. Ron verstand mich, aber sie wollte es nicht einsehen. Und dann war sie nicht glücklich, als ich entschied zuerst meine Karriere zu festigen, bevor ich gleich schwanger werde..."

Es war nicht schwer sich _das_ vorzustellen. Snape wartete geduldig.

„Ich war so unglücklich, nachdem Ron - nachdem es passiert ist.", erzählte Hermine weiter. „Ich konnte es nicht ertragen weiter mit Zaubertränken zu arbeiten, also begann ich im Ministerium mit Zaubersprüchen zu arbeiten. Und als sich Rons Zustand nicht besserte, wurde es nach einiger Zeit schwerer und schwerer ihn zu besuchen. Schließlich war ich kaum mehr dazu in der Lage. Ich dachte, ich könnte versuchen eine Auszeit zu nehmen, also kam ich für ein Wochenende nach Kanada ."

„Sie sind geblieben?"

„Nein, damals nicht. Aber es war so ein gutes Gefühl weit weg von allem zu sein, dass es, als ich letztendlich nach Hause kam, noch zehnmal schlimmer war. Molly vermutete irgendwie, dass ich hierher gekommen war um nach einer Heilungsmöglichkeit zu suchen und sie regte sich immer wieder darüber auf, wie ich in den Urlaub fahren konnte, während ihr Sohn so krank war, und wieso ich keinen Weg finden konnte ihm zu helfen."

„Sie haben ihm davor immer geholfen.", bemerkte Severus leise. „Sie waren immer der Kopf dieses kleinen Trios."

Eine Welle von Ärger schlug über Hermine zusammen; leugnend, dass Snapes Anschuldigung eine instinktive Antwort war. Aber genauso schnell, verschwand ihr Ärger wieder, als sie merkte, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, alles in allem wahr war.

„Diesmal kann ich ihm nicht helfen.", stimmte sie benommen zu. „Nur Arthur konnte das verstehen, und Harry, und seltsam genug, Percy. Sie schlugen vor..." Hermine machte eine kurze Pause „...sie schlugen vor, dass ich mich von Ron scheiden lasse und mein Leben weiterlebe. Anfangs war ich abgeneigt, aber je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto mehr Sinn hat es ergeben. Der Rest der Familie - im Speziellen Molly und Ginny - hat mich seitdem gehasst."

„Also haben Sie sich von ihm scheiden lassen.", sagte Severus weich.

„Ja. Ich habe mich scheiden lassen. Und ich bin hierher gekommen um ein neues Leben zu beginnen."

„Und waren Sie erfolgreich?"

Neue Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herab. „Nein.", flüsterte sie.

Snape war einige Minuten still und ermöglichte es Hermine leise zu weinen. Er hatte während seiner Zeit als Hauslehrer normalerweise alles getan um heulende Slytherins zu vermeiden; weibliche Zurschaustellung von Verzweiflung konnte ihn nicht wirklich beeindrucken. Aber Granger hatte sich nicht bemüht um seine Sympathie zu betteln oder ihn gebeten sie zu halten und zu trösten, wie andere Frauen es vielleicht getan hätten. Er konnte sich leicht vorstellen, wie sie von den Weasleys dafür geächtet wurde, dass sie gerade als es am Wichtigsten gewesen war nicht in der Lage gewesen war die richtigen Antworten zu geben. Und er war sicher, dass sie den Druck so viel zu leisten für so lange Zeit verspürt hatte, dass die Wahl weniger anspruchsvoller Wege eine eigene Art von Stress schuf. Severus schenkte dem, was er normalerweise als psychiatrischen Unsinn betrachtete, nicht viel Glauben, aber es war klar, dass Hermine litt. Von seinen eigenen emotionalen Schmerzen während der letzten Jahre, hatte er gelernt, dass vor allem die Möglichkeit, seine Sorgen auszudrücken und sie zu verarbeiten, gebraucht wurde, ebenso wie ausreichend Zeit und Freiraum.

„Ich werde Ihnen noch Tee bringen.", sagte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Steg. „Fühlen Sie sich bitte frei so lange zu bleiben, wie Sie möchten."

Hermine nickte in Einverständnis, immer noch in ihrem eigenem Unglück versunken.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher noch irgendwann vor Weihnachten, aber wann genau ich fertig bin, weiß ich noch nicht... sorry 


	7. Der Windigo

Hier das nächste Chap, zwar nicht wirklich vor Weihnachten, aber immerhin...  
ah ja... das Chap ist ungebetat daher: alle Fehler gehen auf meine Kappe

**Ich wünsche euch allen noch frohe Weihnachten & einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!**

Eure Sandrija

_**

* * *

Kapitel 7: Der Windigo**_

Severus suchte noch einmal durch die weiten Glastüren nach draußen zum dahinter liegenden See blickend seine Angelrute und den Spinnerkasten. Granger war noch immer auf dem Steg und zeigte absolut keine Absicht hineinzukommen. Die letzten Stunden war sie entweder gesessen, rastlos herumgewandert oder hatte mit extremer Vehemenz Steine ins Wasser geworfen. Snape widerstrebte es, sie zu stören, allerdings hatte er Lust auf Fisch zum Abendessen und er hegte den Verdacht, dass er heute noch ein anderes Maul als sein eigenes zu stopfen haben würde. Er schlenderte zum Steg hinunter und war dabei laut genug, dass Granger ihn kommen hören konnte.

„Es stört Sie doch nicht den Steg zu teilen, oder Granger?", fragte er nach, als er hinter ihr stand.

Hermine, die im Moment mit überkreuzten Beinen und ihre Knie umschlungen da saß, starrte ihn lediglich mit offener Verwunderung an. „_Sie_ fischen? Wie ein Muggel?"

Severus stellte den Spinnerkasten ab, öffnete ihn und suchte nach etwas, das er als Köder verwenden konnte. „Ich habe es von Lawford gelernt.", antwortete er mit einem Achselzucken.

„Aber alles, was Sie tun müssten, wäre mit Ihrem Zauberstab zu wedeln und '_Accio Fische'_ zu sagen und sie würden aus dem Wasser heraus auf Sie springen."

„Exakt und deswegen bevorzuge ich es auf Muggelart zu erledigen. Ich brauche keine Horde von Fischen um ein Abendessen für zwei Personen zu haben."

Hermine erfasste die Schlussfolgerung sofort; ihre Wangen färbten sich Pink und sie machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. „Ich wollte nicht so lange bleiben. Sie müssen mir kein Essen zu machen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht muss. Setzen Sie sich und seien Sie still oder Sie verschrecken die Fische."

Sie setzte sich wieder, während sie beobachtete, wie Snape einen glänzenden, schwarzen Gummiwurm an den Haken band. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Wurm und murmelte „_Odorus Hirudonae"_, dann warf er die Leine hinaus auf den See.

„Was für eine Art von Zauber war das?", fragte Hermine. „Ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Ich habe ihn selbst gemacht. Wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet er 'Geruch eines Blutegels'. Die Fische hier scheinen Blutegel ziemlich zu mögen."

„Wieso verwenden Sie nicht einfach einen echten Blutegel?"

„Weil ich mir die echten Blutegel für meine Zaubertränke aufhebe."

„Oh." Sie dachte darüber nach. „Sie verwenden Blutegel in Ihrem insektenabweisenden Trank?"

„Nein. Ich verwende Blutegel in einigen meiner Zaubertrank Versuchsreihen."

„Versuchsreihen?", erkundigte sich Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ich habe verschiedenste. Im Moment arbeite ich an einem Tonikum, das, wenn es angewandt wird, die Zerstörung des Knochenmarks, was mit nervtötender Regelmäßigkeit geschieht, verringern wird. Wie Sie sich sicher bewusst sind, sind die Preise für Anregungsmittel zur Verbreitung aufgrund geringer Gewinne an Knochenmark in die Höhe geschossen." Snape holte langsam die Leine ein. Er blinzelte in Hermines Richtung und sah, wie sie ihn anstarrte. „Oder haben Sie vielleicht gedacht, dass ich mich wieder an den Dunklen Künsten versuche?"

„Ich habe nicht geglaubt - ich meine das ist großartig.", stammelte sie. „Ich weiß, dass es immer ein Problem war, genug Knochenmark zu bekommen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass sie an etwas arbeiten, dass so - "

„- menschenfreundlich ist?", beendete Severus ihren Satz. Er stellte die Spule ein und warf die Leine wieder aus. „Das mag Sie jetzt vielleicht überraschen, Granger, aber ich habe eine meterlange Liste an Projekten, für die ich Jahre brauchen werde, bis ich sie durch bin. Das sind Dinge, die ich immer schon machen wollte, für die ich während des Unterrichts aber nie Zeit hatte."

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Snape warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Angelrute zu. „Bis jetzt hat Sie doch auch nichts von ihren Fragen abgehalten."

Hermine wurde wieder rot. „Ich habe mich lediglich gefragt... Wieso, da Sie doch offensichtlich Zaubertränke so mögen, waren Sie in Hogwarts so erpicht darauf, Verteidigung zu unterrichten?"

„Wieso haben Sie eine Meistergrad Zertifizierung in Zauberkunst gemacht, nachdem Sie doch bereits eine in Zaubertränke bekommen hatten?"

„Weil ich das Fach genauso gern mochte, wie Zaubertränke."

„Damit haben Sie ihre Antwort. Es sei denn, natürlich, Sie bevorzugen den öffentlich angenommenen Glauben, dass ich unbedingt Kinder in Schwarze Magie einführen und sie auf die Seite Voldemorts bringen wollte."

Severus Snape hatte einen Scherz gemacht. Außerdem war es ein Scherz, der dazu führte, dass er sich über sich selbst lustig machte. Die Welt musste wirklich auf ihren Untergang zugehen, dachte Hermine, es sei denn, dieser ganze Tag entsprang nur ihrer Fantasie. Snape, bemerkte sie, warf ihr nun misstrauische Blicke zu.

„Was ist los? Sind habe ich drei Köpfe bekommen?"

„Nein. Es ist nur, dass Sie anscheinend einen Sinn für Humor entwickelt haben."

„Was bedeutet, dass Sie anhand dieser Wendung der Ereignisse entweder einfach erschrocken oder vor Schock sprachlos sind. Was ist es, Granger?"

„Weder noch. Es - ähm - passt Ihnen eigentlich ziemlich gut. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Lawford letztendlich doch recht, was Sie betrifft."

„Oh? Auf welche Art? Dass es mir ein Leichtes ist, ihn beim Pokern zu schlagen?"

Was gab es dazu zu sagen? Dass Severus Snape mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit doch ein anständiger Mensch war? Hermine wurde von ihren Beobachtungen abgehalten, als ein Ruck an Snapes Angelschnur seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf richtete seinen Fang einzuholen.

„Ich hab´ einen.", murmelte er Sekunden später, als er einen ziemlich großen Nordhecht auf den Steg zog.

Sie beobachtete, wie er geschickt den Haken aus dem Maul des Fisches entfernte, wieder den Blutegel-Geruchszauber sprach und die Leine wieder hinaus ins Wasser fallen ließ. „Sie sind sehr gut dabei. Mein Vater liebte es zu fischen, obwohl er sicherlich länger gebraucht hatte, um etwas zu fangen."

„Fischen hat einen gewissen Reiz, wenn man Zeit hat, sich ihm zu widmen."

„Dad versuchte sich jedes Jahr eine Woche von der Klinik frei zu nehmen, um einfach nur zu fischen. Es hat Mum verrückt gemacht, weil sie nicht so der Outdoortyp war. Eigentlich", sagte Hermine und lächelte bei der Erinnerung, „war Dad nicht wirklich gut im Angeln. Aber er dachte, er wäre es." Wieder ernüchtert betrachtete sie die kleinen Wellen auf dem Wasser, die sich über den See verteilten. „Da wäre noch etwas, dass ich Sie gerne fragen würde."

Severus seufzte. „Granger, sind Sie durch irgendeinen Zufall mit einer Frage auf Ihren Lippen geboren worden?"

Diesmal schaffte sie es jedoch nicht, amüsiert zu sein. „es ist etwas, dass ich mich ständig gefragt habe, seitdem meine Eltern ermordet -"

„Ihre Eltern wurden von Todessern getötet", stimmte Snape rundheraus an, „und Sie wollen wissen, ob ich etwas damit zu tun hatte."

Es kam Hermine in den Sinn sich zu fragen, ob der Mann gerade Legilimentik verwendet hatte. Ihre Eltern waren während ihres letzten Jahres auf Hogwarts Opfer des Krieges geworden, wichtige Ziele aufgrund deren Tochters intellektueller Tapferkeit, deren Muggelgenen, sowie deren enger Freundschaft mit Harry Potter. Der anfängliche Bericht, der von Auroren am Ende des Krieges zusammengetragen worden war, hatte zu verstehen gegeben, dass der Angriff auf Hermines Zuhause von jemand namens Baldwin angeführt worden war, aber das hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten sich zu wundern ob Snape ihn nicht vielleicht die ganze Zeit ermutigt hatte. _Die Eltern des Schlammblutes, Baldwin... Sprich doch bitte einen Cruciatus in meinem Namen, okay? _

Sie nickte stumm, als sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder in das schwarze Loch, in dem sie sie gefangen hielt, zurückdrängte.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie kennen die Antwort aus meiner Verhandlung. Ich habe mich versteckt, Granger. Ich war nicht in der Position meine Anwesenheit bei Überfällen auf Muggelgemeinden zur Schau zu stellen."

„Natürlich." Hermine schämte sich beinahe die Frage ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie _hatte_ die Antwort gewusst, aber die nagenden Zweifel ihres fünfzehnjährigen Selbsts hatten sie dazu gebracht zu fragen.

Er kontrollierte die Angelschnur, dann wandte er sich wieder zu ihr. „Wenn es Ihnen irgendein Trost ist, ich weiß, dass, wenn sie - die Todesser - einen Angriff geplant hatten, die Meisten keine Ahnung hatten, wohin sie gehen werden, oder wer beteiligt war. Ein oder mehrere Portschlüssel wurden benutzt, um dorthin zu gelangen, und jede Person würde einzeln heraus apparieren."

„Ich verstehe."

„Ich habe Ihre Eltern nicht getötet, Hermine.", fügte Snape weich hinzu.

„Ich weiß. Ich meine, ich habe gehört - " Sie schluckt schwer. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Ehrlichkeit."

Genau in diesem Augenblick, bemerkte Severus einen weiteren Zug an der Angelschnur. Nach einem kurzen Kampf holte er den zweiten Nordhecht, dieser war noch ein wenig größer als der erste, ein.

„Abendessen.", verkündete er und hielt den sich wie verrückt windenden Fang und den mittlerweile bewegungslosen ersten Fisch hoch.

„Sie müssen mir kein Essen machen, wissen Sie. Ich sollte jetzt gehen."

„Sie hatten für diesen Abend bereits andere Pläne?" Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, aber -"

„Wenn Sie sich Sorgen wegen meiner Kochkünste machen, dürfte ich vielleicht ausführen, dass ich nach all den Jahren immer noch am Leben bin?"

Ein freundlicherer, humorvollerer Severus Snape. Hermine gab es auf zu versuchen, diese die Erde erschütternde Verwandlung zu durchschauen. „Ich wäre begeistert Ihr Abendessen zu teilen", räumte sie die Niederlage ein.

„Ich werde es Sie wissen lassen, wenn das Essen fertig ist. Und wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich ein wenig insektenabwehrenden Trank nehmen, es sei denn Sie möchten bei lebendigen Leib gefressen werden. Zu dieser Tageszeit sind hier die meisten Mücken." Mit diesen Worten ging Severus zur Hütte zurück.

Während es ein angenehmer Zeitvertreib war, Fisch auf Muggelart zu fangen, war es das Putzen der Fische sicher nicht. Snape hatte Lawford lediglich einmal dabei beobachten müssen, wie er Schuppen schabte und das Filet-Messer handhabte, bevor er entschied, dass man manche Dinge doch besser mit Magie erledigte. Ein paar kurze Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes waren genug, um die zwei Fische zum Kochen bereit zu machen.

Ein Feuer in etwas, das Lawford Weberkessel nannte, anzuzünden war ebenfalls eine mühsame Arbeit, wenn es auf Muggelart gemacht wurde. Nur zehn Minuten nachdem er zur Hütte zurückgekommen war, hatte Severus den Nordhecht zum Schwärzen auf den heißen Grill gelegt; der einzige Grund,warum es so lange gedauert hatte, war das Zubereiten eines Salates als Beilage. Er wollte Hermine gerade sagen, dass das Essen fertig war, als sie humpelnd in die Hütte stürmte und sich auf Kopf und Rücken schlug.

„Sie sind hinter mir her!", jammerte sie, während sie ihre Hände um den Kopf schlang. „Ein Mückenschwarm! Sie haben mich den ganzen Weg vom Steg bis hierher verfolgt!"

Severus seufzte, als er schnell die drei Mücken mit seinem Zauberstab erledigte. „Das war doch kaum ein Schwarm. Da waren nur drei."

„Es waren mehr. Ich weiß, dass es mehr waren.", protestierte Hermine.

„Gehen Sie sich waschen und dann setzen Sie sich zu Tisch, Granger. Abendessen ist fertig."

Hermine humpelte ins Badezimmer und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände, wobei sie sich genug Zeit ließ die paar Insektenstiche, die jetzt an ihrem Hals erschienen, zu betrachten. „Diese Viecher sind boshaft.", murmelte sie, als sie sich zu Tisch begab.

Snape setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Haben Sie jemals vom Windigo gehört?"

„Nein. Was ist das?"

„Hier oben gibt es viele indianische Legenden und eine erzählt die Geschichte des Windigo. Vor vielen Jahren - viele Monde, wie sie sagen würden - begannen die Leute des Stammes, der hier im Wald lebte, zu verschwinden, wenn sie sich vom Lager entfernten. Ein kleines Mädchen, das von diesen Ereignissen in Angst versetzt wurde, fragte seinen Großvater, wer oder was für das Verschwinden verantwortlich sein könnte und er erzählte ihr, dass es der Windigo war - ein böser Geist, der die Form von Bäumen und Steinen und allem, was im sonst noch im Wald gefunden werden konnte, annehmen konnte. Schließlich entwickelte sie einen Plan, wie man den Windigo in eine tiefe Grube locken und töten konnte. Der Plan war erfolgreich und die Kreatur wurde gefangen, jeder Dorfbewohner spendete ein Stück glühende Kohle, um sie in die Grube zu werfen und das Wesen bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Als er starb, schwor der Windigo immer wieder zurückzukommen, um Rache zu nehmen. Und dann verbrannte er zu feiner Asche und wurde mit dem Wind davon geweht."

„Die Dorfbewohner waren überglücklich, weil der Windigo fort war. Aber im nächsten Sommer kehrte seine Asche zurück und immer, wenn sie jemanden berührte, stach und verbrannte sie diesen und ließ einen roten Punkt zurück. Somit _hatte_ der Windigo seine Rache bekommen."

„Die Mücken!",rief Hermine aus.

„Genau." Snape schob eine Schüssel mit Reis zu ihr. „Bedienen Sie sich."

Die einfache Mahlzeit aus wildem Reis und war köstlich, befand Hermine. Seit dem Mittagessen war bereits viel Zeit vergangen - tatsächlich konnte sie sich kaum an den Anfang des Tages erinnern, da er bereits ein Leben lang zurückzuliegen schien. Während sie aß sprach Severus über seine Zaubertrankprojekte und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie den Mann letztendlich doch respektierte. Zusätzlich fühlte sie sich in der Hütte und in seiner Gesellschaft seltsam wohl and diese Offenbarung war erstaunlich.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Snape spürte, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Es ist nur so, dass Sie-", sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "- so gut in diese Umgebung zu passen scheinen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie gehören hierher." Hermine deutete zum See, der so ruhig wie Glas im verschwindenden Licht des Tages lag. „Es ist so, als ob Sie hier sein müssen. Besonders wenn man Sie von den Legenden der Indianer erzählen hört." Farbe stieg in ihren Wangen hoch. „Als ich Sie gestern in der Früh aus dem Nebel auftauchen sah, schien es fast so, als ob Sie ein Ojibwa Krieger wären - Ihr langes schwarzes Haar über Ihren Schultern und in Ihrem Kanu aus einem Birkenstamm sitzend."

Severus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Fisch. „Können Sie noch romanhaftere Dinge erzählen, Granger?"

Sie grinste. „Natürlich fand die Illusion ein eher rasches Ende, als ich sah, dass das Kanu aus Aluminium war."

Snapes Schultern bebten vor Lachen. „Bei Merlins Bart", brummelte er und bedeckte seinen Mund mit einer Serviette. „Ich hätte Sie dort draußen lassen sollen."

„Hat der See heilende Eigenschaften? Mr. Lawford erzählte mir, dass die Ojibwa daran glauben."

„So wie ich auch. Die Indianer haben tatsächlich einen großen Hang zu natürlicher Magie."

„Natürliche Magie?", fragte Hermine.

„Vielleicht ist Magie das falsche Wort. Es ist keine Magie in dem Sinne, wie Sie oder ich es verstehen, sondern eine starke Verbundenheit zur Erde und zur Natur. Der Gedanke von Tränken, zum Beispiel, ist für sie nichts Neues oder Fremdes. Sie haben schon lange verschiedenste Stärkungs- und Heilmittel gebraut und die Zutaten tendieren dazu, ähnlich zu sein."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Denken Sie, irgendjemand - jemand, der eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer ist - hat jemals eine Studie durchgeführt, um die zwei zu vergleichen?"

„Sie sind doch diejenige, die beim kanadischen Ministerium arbeitet.", führte Severus aus. „Ich denke, es sollte Ihnen nicht all zu schwer fallen, die Antwort zu finden."

„Hmm." Hermine trank einen Schluck von dem Wein, den ihr Snape mit dem Abendessen angeboten hatte. So eine Studie _wäre _interessant; zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, lebten ihre Gehirnzellen bei dem Gedanken an etwas, das es wert war, es zu lernen, auf. Als das Abendessen vorüber war, freute sie sich beinahe schon darauf, morgen arbeiten zu gehen.

Sie bot an noch zu bleiben und Snape mit dem Geschirr zu helfen; es war reine Formalität, weil es kaum Zeit brauchte, das Geschirr mit Hilfe von Magie zu waschen, und Hermine bezweifelte, dass sich der Enthusiasmus des Mannes, was Mugglefischen anging, sich nicht auf Muggelhausarbeit erstreckte. Wie erwartet, lehnte Severus den Vorschlag ab.

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, schätze ich.", sagte sie und fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos und schüchtern. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug für das Abendessen danken - und für alles andere, -"

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Nicht der Rede wert. Ich war froh über die Gesellschaft."

Irgendwie schien es, als sollte noch etwas gesagt werden, aber Hermine hatte weder Ahnung was, noch wusste sie wie Severus Snape bei einer Flut von Komplimenten von ihr reagieren würde. Letztendlich nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte: „Darf ich jetzt apparieren?"

„Natürlich. Die Sprüche waren den ganzen Nachmittag aufgehoben. Sie hätten gehen können, wann immer Sie wollen."

Und das bedeutete jetzt was? Hermine nickte lediglich und lächelte. „Nochmals danke."

Mit einem Knall disapparierte sie.


	8. Der Wunsch zurückzukehren

Hallo!  
Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich würde mich ja gerne dafür entschuldigen, dass ich euch so lange warten hab lassen, aber eine Entschuldigung wirkt meist nur mit einer guten Begründung - und die hab ich leider nicht... Ich kann noch nicht einmal versprechen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommen wird - _Aber:_ Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall zuende übersetzen und ich werde mich _bemühen_ dass nicht noch einmal fast 8 Monate zwischen zwei Kapiteln vergehen...  
Des weiteren kann ich nur wieder auf das englische Original (auch auf zu finden) von Kailin verweisen, wie sehr ich mich auch bemühen mag, das Original wirkt einfach authentischer.  
Ich möchte mich noch bei meiner Beta Monique für ihre Arbeit an diesem Kapitel bedanken, sowie bei all jenen Lesern, die immer noch mitlesen und natürlich auch bei denen die neu hinzugekommen sind. Wer mag kann sich gerne bei den selbstgebackenen Keksen bedienen!  
lg an alle, Sandrija

o

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Der Wunsch zurückzukehren**

Hermine war außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt, als sie am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit apparierte, was weit von ihrer üblichen Haltung an einem Montagmorgen entfernt war. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so guter Laune gewesen war, und das fand sie irgendwie beunruhigend. Erst als sie ihre heutige geistige Verfassung mit ihrer üblichen Stimmung verglich, erkannte sie wie unglücklich sie tatsächlich gewesen war.

Der Grund ihrer heutigen Zufriedenheit konnte teilweise auf Madam Hobbs Abwesenheit zurückgeführt werden. Hermine wusste nicht ob jemand von ihren Kollegen den Unterschied bemerkte, aber sie bildete sich ein, dass die Atmosphäre im Büro erheblich weniger bedrückend war, als normalerweise. Sofort dachte sie an Snape in seiner einsamen Hütte im Wald, wie er an welchem Projekt auch immer, das seine Vorstellung gerade gefangen hatte, arbeitete und sich nicht länger um die Ansprüche eines unzumutbaren Vorgesetzten kümmern musste. Hermine saß, ihren Frühstückskaffee trinkend, an ihrem Schreibtisch und litt unter unverkennbaren Eifersuchtsanfällen. Snape... Es erstaunte sie immer noch, dass es möglich war Severus Snapes Gesellschaft angenehm zu finden. Diese paar Stunden am späten Sonntagnachmittag waren, abgesehen von den Eingeweide zerfressenden Enthüllungen ihrer Vergangenheit, viel mehr als aushaltbar und Hermine fragte sich, was Harry dazu sagen würde, wenn er es wüsste.

Der andere Grund war die erfreuliche Aussicht ein bisschen über die ´natürliche Magie´ der Ojibwa, die Snape erwähnt hatte, zu recherchieren. Es war lange her seit ein interessantes sowie anspruchsvolles Forschungsprojekt Hermines Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte und sie genoss die Vorfreude, die sie nun erfüllte. Da Alma nicht da war, entschied sie sich, ihre Bedenken über Bord zu werfen und alles außer den dringlichsten Arbeiten aufzuschieben, um mit ihren Nachforschungen zu beginnen. Als sie in ihre Aktentasche griff, fand Hermine sofort das nun vollständige und mit Sebastian Snow unterschriebene Patentanmeldeformular ganz oben liegend. Sie zog es heraus und betrachtete es, während ihre gute Laune in sich zusammenfiel, wie ein alter Luftballon.

Es gab nicht länger einen Grund, zu Snapes Hütte am See zurückzukehren. Und zum See zurückzukehren war genau das, was Hermine am meisten tun wollte.

Natürlich nicht weil sie Snape vermisste. Ja, der Mann konnte einen ziemlich guten Hecht zubereiten und als ein überraschend guter Zuhörer auftreten. Aber was Hermine wirklich wollte, war auf dem Steg zu sitzen und die Enten und Seetaucher beobachten, dem Lauf des Wassers zuhören und den frischen Kiefernduft einatmen. Sie wollte ein weiteres Mal ihren Ärger herauslassen und ihm ins Auge blicken, obwohl dies sicher schwierig war. Die friedvolle Umgebung war, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, beruhigend und alles was Hermine jetzt wusste, war, dass das, was es _nicht_ bei der Hütte gab, genauso wichtig war wie die schöne Umgebung: keine Leute, die sie verurteilten, ihre Zeit und ihr Talent beanspruchten und die Gegenwart mit ständigen Klagen über die Vergangenheit störten. Sie erinnerte sich, was Snape über Gespräche mit dem See gesagt hatte und stellte fest, dass sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, wie er Steine ins Wasser warf und Worte zu den Bäumen schrie. Drei Jahre, hatte er gesagt. Drei Jahre, um sich von den Dämonen der Vergangenheit zu befreien. Hermine fragte sich, wie lange sie brauchen würde. Wie viele Jahre bis sie nicht mehr von Bildern wütender Weasleys heimgesucht wurde? Von ihren Eltern – ermordet, weil ihre Tochter eine brillante Hexe war? Von Ron, der lustlos in einer Station im St. Mungos herumging und sie bei jedem Besuch zum zehnten Mal fragte, warum sie dort war?

Hermine verwarf sofort die Idee, überhaupt irgendwelche Büroarbeiten zu verrichten. Sie trank ihren Kaffee aus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Claude de la Baguette Memorial Reference Bibliothek, das riesige Repositorium für Forschung des kanadischen Zaubereiministeriums. Sie war schon einmal dort gewesen, während ihrem ersten Besuch in Kanada. Diesmal war es ihr Ziel herauszufinden, ob bereits irgendjemand die magischen Möglichkeiten der Ureinwohner studiert hatte. Und wenn sie es schaffte ihr Leben in Großbritannien genauso zu vergessen, wie die Verlockungen von Snapes Hütte, dann umso besser.

Hermine verbrachte einen zufriedenstellenden Tag gemütlich sitzend in den Nischen des ´Claude´, wie das Gebäude allgemein vom Zaubereiministerium genannt wurde. Das große Forschungsinstitut war in einem alten Gebäude untergebracht, das höhlenartig, zugig, dunkel und generell unsympathisch war. Trotzdem, es gab bequeme Sessel, weite Tische und eine großzügige Menge an sich selbst wieder auffüllenden Teekannen über die Räume verteilt. Hermine fand ein halbes Dutzend vielversprechender Texte und machte es sich zum Lesen gemütlich. Was sie dabei herausfand faszinierte sie.

Der Magie, die Hermine kannte, kamen die Ojibwa auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunde am nächsten. Ein Geheimbund, Midéwiwin - die Große Medizinische Gesellschaft – genannt, glaubte, dass Heilen die größte Berufung war und sowohl die Gesundheit von Körper als auch Geist beinhaltete. Sie waren Manitou und der Bewahrung des medizinischen Wissens treu ergeben. Es gab acht Stufen in der Gruppe, aber nur denen, die die vierte oder eine höhere Stufe erreicht hatten, war es erlaubt zu den Kranken zu gehen. Jeder trug einen Midé Beutel, der normalerweise aus Otterpelz gemacht wurde (Hermine verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie an ihren Patronus dachte) und Kräuter, Amulette und heilige weiße Muschelschalen, die ebenfalls zur Heilung verwendet wurden, beinhaltete. Die Muschelschalen waren selbst eine Art Mysterium; Sie kamen nur im Südpazifik vor und wie die Ojibwa des achtzehnten und neunzehnten Jahrhunderts zu ihnen gekommen waren, war unbekannt.

Aber letztendlich blieb Hermine immer noch halb im Dunkeln. Die wenigen Forscher, die die Heiler der Ojibwa studiert hatten, hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, zu dokumentieren, welche Kräuter verwendet wurden. Hermine erkannte klare Parallelen zu Zaubertränken und fragte sich sofort, was Snape darüber wusste. Oder kannte er sogar die Midéwiwin? Sie entschied, dass sie ihm bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit eulen und ihn fragen würde.

Die nächstbeste Gelegenheit kam an diesem Abend. Sie kritzelte ihre Resultate auf ein Pergament und schickte Minerva nach Norden. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wartete Minerva bereits geduldig auf dem Balkon mit einer Antwort.

_Granger, jedes Schulkind in Kanada weiß diese Dinge. Sie haben einen Tag gebraucht um das herauszufinden?_

Normalerweise wäre Hermine durch diesen Sarkasmus verärgert. Stattdessen nahm sie es jedoch heute als persönliche Herausforderung. Sie schnappte sich eine Feder und verfasste eine Antwort:

_Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, Snape, war ich nie ein Kind in Kanada. Acht Stunden mit erfreuenden und anregenden Nachforschungen im Claude zu verbringen, kann kaum als verschwendeter Tag bezeichnet werden. Und ist Ihnen bewusst, dass noch niemand begonnen hat, die Kräuter, die die Heiler verwenden zu studieren?_

Hermine war schon bei der Arbeit, als Minerva mit einer Antwort in der Eulerei des Ministeriums erschien.

_Lassen Sie mich raten: Sie haben die Absicht, die Erste zu sein. Es wurde schon öfters versucht. Die Ojibwa wollen ihre Geheimnisse nicht teilen. Und da wir gerade von Geheimnissen sprechen, haben Sie bereits die Formulare zur Registrierung meines Insektenschutzmittels eingereicht? Ich erwarte, dass die Zaubertränkehersteller den Weg zu meiner Hütte hinauf kommen._

Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ihm eine weitere Nachricht zu schicken:

_Ja, ich habe sie eingereicht. Und ich hoffe, die Hersteller haben die Weitsicht, ihre eigenen Kanus mitzunehmen._

Mit einer Welle von Heiterkeit schickte Hermine ihre Eule mit dem letzten Brief zurück. Sie und Snape tauschten tatsächlich humorvolles Geplänkel aus, noch etwas, das schwer zu glauben war. Ihre gute Laune blieb bestehen und trug sie durch den Rest des Arbeitstages sowie durch die Papierstapel auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Aus diesem Grund gab es am Mittwoch ein abruptes Erwachen für Hermine, als sie am Morgen ins Büro kam und erkannte, dass Madam Hobbs einen Tag früher zurückgekommen war. Sie versuchte, so zu tun, als würde es nichts ändern, aber die gewöhnlich im Patentamt herrschende drückende Stimmung war mit unglaublicher Vehemenz zurückgekehrt. Als Gipfel des Ganzen bestand Hobbs auf einer Besprechung mit allen Angestellten am Vormittag, was bedeutete, dass Hermine zur Mittagszeit pochende Kopfschmerzen hatte. Sie stocherte in ihrem Essen herum und entschied letztlich, um die Erlaubnis zu bitten, früher gehen zu dürfen.

"Wenn Sie müssen.", schnaubte Alma, die diese Bitte offenbar als persönliche Beleidigung auffasste. "Ach ja, Granger, wie ich sehe, haben Sie Mr. Snow schließlich doch noch von seinem Irrtum überzeugt. Gute Arbeit."

Hermines Sympathien wandten sich plötzlich mit einer hundertachtzig Grad Drehung Snape zu. Sie konnte nun verstehen, wieso er nicht Willens gewesen war, sich mit dem Ministerium einzulassen und obwohl sie nur ihre Arbeit tat, gab es eine nörgelnde leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagte, dass es ihre schuld war, das sie sie viel zu effektiv tat. Andererseits, sagte sich Hermine, wenn sie am Anfang nicht Alma Hobbs Befehlen gefolgt wäre, hätte sie den See niemals entdeckt.

Der See. Hermine wünschte, sie wäre dort, säße in der Sonne und beobachtete die Seetaucher. Vollkommen deprimiert ging sie nach Hause, nahm ein langes Bad und verkroch sich in ihrem Bett. Sie wurde am späten Nachmittag von einem Klopfen an ihrer Balkontür geweckt. Ein schöner Streifenkauz flatterte vor der Tür auf und ab und ignorierte die empörten Blicke ihrer schläfrigen Minerva. Hermine öffnete die Tür, woraufhin die seltsame Eule sofort hereingeflattert kam.

"Hallöchen. Wer bist denn du?" Sie nahm ihm die Nachricht ab und begann zu lesen, während der Vogel geduldig mit seinen Federn spielte.

_Granger, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, den See noch einmal für ein wenig Einsamkeit besuchen zu müssen, lassen Sie es mich bitte wissen. Sie können mir ihre Antwort mit Manitou zurückschicken._

Hermine musste sich fragen, ob sie nicht immer noch schlief. War es möglich, dass Snape ihr tatsächlich erlauben würde wiederzukommen? Mit wachsender Aufregung rannte sie schon beinahe, um Feder und Pergament zu hohlen. Sie wollte schreiben ´Jetzt, jetzt sofort´, aber schaffte es ihren Enthusiasmus im Zaum zu halten.

_Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar für die Möglichkeit den See nochmals zu besuchen, da ich ihn sehr heilsam fand. Wann wäre es denn angenehm für Sie?_

Als sie beobachtete, wie Manitou sich mit ihrer Antwort in die Luft erhob, hoffte sie, dass Snapes Vorstellung von angenehm bald wäre.

Am Samstagmorgen apparierte Hermine - ihre Arme mit Essen beladen – in die Nähe von Snapes Hütte. Snape traf sie bei der Tür und sofort legte sich ein fragender Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

"Befürchten Sie, dass Sie hier oben verhungern werden, Granger?"

Sie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht einmal begrüßt hatte. "Ich dachte, ich versuche, mich für Ihre Gastfreundschaft letztes Wochenende revanchieren.", sagte Hermine, als sie durch die Tür stolperte um ihre Taschen auf der Küchentheke abzustellen. "Ich bin heute Morgen in die Bäckerei gegangen und alles sah so köstlich aus, dass ich gleich ziemlich viel gekauft habe: einen Marillenstollen, einen Schokoladenkuchen, einen Laib Weißbrot, Kekse und Gebäck, ..."

Snape zwang sich eine Maske von Höflichkeit aufzusetzen. "Danke. Das war aufmerksam von Ihnen, aber nicht Notwendig."

"Gern geschehen." Er schien wenig begeistert zu sein, was Hermine sich fragen ließ, ob Snape überhaupt süßes aß. Sie wünschte nun, sie wäre in der Bäckerei nicht dem Drang, alles in Sichtweite zu kaufen, erlegen, aber nun konnte sie es auch nicht mehr ändern.

"Ich werde jetzt unten in meinem Labor sein. Zögern Sie nicht, alles zu tun, was Sie wollen." Severus machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür und fügte dann hinzu: "Ich werde am Nachmittag nach Trapper´s Bay apparieren."

"Kann ich mitkommen? Ich wäre vielleicht in der Lage, mehr über die Midéwiwin herauszufinden."

Snape machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Die Ojibwa warten nicht mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, ihre Geheimnisse mit Ihnen zu teilen, Granger."

"Aber -"

"Die Midéwiwin sind eine _Geheim_gesellschaft. Ist da etwas an dem Wort, dass Sie nicht verstehen?"

"Ich werde niemanden bedrängen, belästigen, verärgern oder sonst etwas tun, das zu kulturellem Chaos führen könnte.", sagte Hermine förmlich, mit einer Hand dramatisch über ihrem Herzen drapiert. "Ich werde Sie auch nicht in eine peinliche Situation bringen, falls es das ist, was Ihnen Sorgen macht."

Es war wahrscheinlich zwecklos noch weiter zu argumentieren. "Na gut. Sie dürfen mitkommen, wenn Sie es wünschen."

Als Severus sich in den Keller zurückzog, um einen frischen Ansatz von Aufpäppeltränken vorzubereiten, hoffte er, dass der kurze Besuch in Trapper´s Bay genug von Hermine Grangers Neugier befriedigen würde, um sie ruhig- und aus seinen Angelegenheiten herauszuhalten. Lange Erfahrung mit ihrem Enthusiasmus für Forschung sagte ihm, dass sie beträchtliche Zeit damit verbringen würde, ihn mit ihren Fragen zu bestürmen – Zeit, in der er sich lieber auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren würde. Ein Besuch in der Stadt würde der immer vorlauten Granger zeigen, dass die Ojibwa an nichts weniger interessiert waren, als ihr Wissen über die Heilkräfte der Natur durch sie zu verbreiten.

Von Zeit zu Zeit hatte Snape bei der Tür hinausgespäht, um zu sehen, was die Frau im Schilde führte. Eine Weile saß sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Steg und führte anscheinend irgendeine Meditationsübung aus. Dann sagte ihm das Geräusch des Paddels gegen das Aluminiumkanu, dass sie mit dem Boot auf den See hinaus gefahren war. Kanufahren war eine angenehme Möglichkeit den Tag zu verbringen, obwohl es ziemlich ermüdend sein konnte. Severus hatte noch nie gezögert, Magie zur Unterstützung zu verwenden, wenn seine Arme müde wurden, und ihm taten die Muggel-Abenteurer Leid, die nichts hatten außer ihrer eigenen Kraft, wenn sie diese Wildnis erforschen wollten. Wenn Granger nur ein bisschen Verstand hatte, würde sie schon früh beginnen ihren Zauberstab zu verwenden; der See war um einiges größer, wenn man erst einmal in einem Kanu dort draußen war.

Er war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wieso er die Besserwisserin eingeladen hatte, außer dass er genau wusste, wie der See auf eine verwundete Seele wirkte. Es lag weder in seiner Natur sich um andere zu sorgen, noch keine Mühen zu scheuen, um fürsorglich zu sein. Aber seine kurze Aufgabe als Hermines gütiger Wohltäter hatte mehr als den Wunsch, die viele Freundlichkeit, die ihm von Brady Lawford und Albus Dumbledore entgegengebracht worden war, weiterzugeben, geweckt. Er erkannte, dass er es zum ersten Mal seit neunzehn Jahren wirklich genoss, in Gesellschaft eines anderen Zauberers – oder in diesem Fall einer Hexe – zu sein. Severus musste nicht nur nicht so tun, als wäre er ein Muggel, sondern Granger schien auch ein wenig von dem zu verstehen, was er durchgemacht hatte.

Andererseits könnte sich ein gefährlicher Präzedenzfall einstellen. Sich von der zivilisierten Welt – wenn man sie denn wirklich zivilisiert nennen konnte, dachte Severus mit einem Schnauben – zurückzuziehen, konnte süchtig machen. Es könnte letztendlich so kommen, dass Granger jedes Wochenende auf der Türschwelle stand, wenn ihre Freude darüber, heute wieder hier zu sein, ein Hinweis war. Der Gedanke, dass Hermine Granger jeden Samstagmorgen mit einer Tasche voller Gebäck vor seiner Tür stand, war abschreckend, wenn auch nur aufgrund der mitgebrachten Menge an Fett und Zucker. Trotzdem war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie seine Persönlichkeit lange genug aushielt, um dies jedes Wochenende fortzuführen.

Um 12 Uhr mittags stellte Snape seinen Trank über ein geschütztes Feuer und ging Granger suchen. Sie saß wieder auf dem Steg, ließ ihre Füße auf einer Seite baumeln und mampfte ein Stück ihres Schokoladenkuchens.

"Sind Sie bereit zu gehen?", fragte er sie.

"Ja, wann immer Sie bereit sind." Hastig steckte sie sich den letzten Bissen Kuchen in den Mund und erhob sich.

Sie hatte geweint, bemerkte Severus. "Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Ja, alles in Ordnung." Sie setzte ein herausforderndes Lächeln auf.

"Gibt es etwas, das Sie gerne in die Stadt mitnehmen möchten?" Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Frauen niemals ohne gewissen Dinge einkaufen gingen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, welche das waren.

"Nein, ich bin bereit, wenn Sie es sind."

"Sehr gut. Treffen Sie mich in fünf Minuten vor der Hütte."

o

o

* * *

o

**A/N: **'Baguette' bedeutet 'Zauberstab', obwohl ich nicht anders kann, als dabei an Brot zu denken.

**Ü/N: **Ich denke irgendwie auch eher an Brot, aber ja... Ist wohl französisch oder so... ?


	9. Besuch in der Stadt

Vielen Dank für all eure netten Reviews. Ich hab mich über jedes einzelne rießig gefreut.

_o_

_sepsis_: es entwichelt sich. Es entwickelt sich. PS: Schau dir mal das Genre an :) Und danke für dein Lob.

_Padme_: Und hab ich das neue Kapitel schnell genung? Ach ja, wenn du Indianer magst dürfte es dir gefallen.

_o_

_o_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9: Besuch in der Stadt**

Sie apparierten an einen Punkt etwas über eineinhalb Kilometer außerhalb von Trapper´s Landing neben dem Kiesweg, der von der Stadt zur Hütte führte. Eine große Kiefer, deren Stamm von den heftigen Winden aus dem Norden schon fast im rechten Winkel geneigt war, stand in der Nähe; Dies war die Landmarke, an der er sich orientierte, erzählte Snape Hermine. Und dann begann er zügig in Richtung Straße zu gehen, während Hermine sich hinter ihm her kämpfte.

„Nicht so schnell.", murrte sie. „Mein Knöchel ist immer noch nicht wieder zu hundert Prozent in Ordnung."

„Kommen Sie, Granger. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Snape schritt eine kleine Böschung hinauf und wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass Hermine ihn einholte.

„Ach wirklich?", bemerkte Hermine trocken, während sie sich ihren Weg durch das Gestrüpp bahnte. „Haben Sie woanders eine wichtige Verabredung?"

Severus starrte sie zornig an, griff aber trotzdem widerwillig nach ihrer Hand um ihr die letzten paar Schritte nach oben zu helfen.

"Bevor Sie fragen", sagte Snape, "Ich appariere aus mehreren Gründen nicht einfach näher bei der Stadt. Erstens wird mich so niemand sehen oder hören und zweitens gibt es einige Vorkommen von verschiedenen nützlichen Pflanzen entlang des Weges – im Speziellen Odermenning und gewöhnliches Leimkraut."

"Ich verstehe." Es ergab Sinn. Hermine hatte sich schon über Snapes Quellen für seine Trankzutaten Gedanken gemacht; Obwohl manche Pflanzen so selten waren, dass sie wohl nur in speziellen Geschäften zu bekommen waren, konnten die meisten viel einfacher gefunden werden. "Haben Sie deswegen die Tasche mitgenommen?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Tragetasche, die er sich über seine Schulter geworfen hatte.

"Zum Teil.", antwortete Severus, machte aber keine Anstalten sich weiter zu erklären. Beinahe wie einen nachträglichen Einfall fügte er hinzu: "Man findet hier auch ein paar recht gute Waldbeeren."

"Beeren?" Sie suchte in ihren Gedanken nach Tränken, die normalerweise Beeren beinhalteten. Die meisten taten es jedenfalls nicht, da ihre Süße im Allgemeinen den Effekt des Tranks auslöschte.

"Ja, Beeren." Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn. "Essen."

Die Gryffindor verzog keine Miene. "Natürlich." Mit dem neuen Snape war es zwar wesentlich leichter auszukommen als mit dem Original, aber es erschien ihr wie ein absurdes Ratespiel, zu überlegen, welcher Snape als nächstes erscheinen würde.

Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten hatten sie den Kiesweg hinter sich gelassen und gingen auf einer asphaltierten Straße. Severus zeigte auf die Gebäude, die Trapper´s Bay bildeten: eine Gemischtwarenhandlung und eine Tankstelle, eine Kirche, eine kleine Schule, ein Rathaus. Ein Krankenhaus, das man leicht an dem roten Kreuz an der Tür erkannte, stand am Ufer eines großen Sees. Mehrere von Löchern zerfressene Straßen, gesäumt von Fertigteilhäusern, breiteten sich vom See weg aus; kein Verkehr war in Sicht und spielende Kinder rannten auf ihnen herum.

"Das ist es?", fragte Hermine, wofür sie sich einen abfälligen Blick von Snape einfing.

"Was haben Sie erwartet?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich. "Es ist eher einfach, oder?"

"Das _Leben_ ist hier oben eher einfach."

Das und die Tatsache, dass jemand Snape grüßte, ließ sie verstummen.

"Snow!" Außerhalb des Geschäfts stand eine beleibte Frau mittleren Alters mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihn nun hinüber winkte. "Was treibt Sie denn hierher zurück? Ich habe nicht erwartet, Sie schon so bald wiederzusehen."

"Ich brauche ein wenig Mehl, Neola.", erklärte ihr Severus.

Neolas Augen wanderten zu Hermine. Fragend wandte sie sich wieder in Richtung Snape. "Ich gratuliere, Snow! Sie haben eine Begleiterin?"

Die Falten um Snapes Mund wurden zunehmend tiefer. "Eine frühere Schülerin von mir. Und eine professionelle Kollegin."

Hermine, beeindruckt, dass Snape sie als mehr als nur die besserwisserische Gryffindor ansah, errötete leicht. Sie ergriff die Initiative, machte einen schritt vorwärts und bot ihrem Gegenüber ihre Hand an. "Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich bin Hermine Granger."

Die Frau schüttelte ihr zögernd die Hand. "Boozhoo.", sagte sie. "Verstehen Sie die Sprache der Ojibwa?"

"Ich fürchte nicht."

"´Boozhoo´ bedeutet ´Hallo´."

Es klang ein wenig wie Wasser unter einer Brücke, aber Hermine versuchte es trotzdem richtig auszusprechen. "Boozhoo."

"Nicht schlecht." Neola schenkte Hermine noch einen anerkennenden Blick, drehte sich um und stapfte die Stufen hinauf zurück ins Geschäft. "Kommt herein. Die Geschäfte gehen schlecht heute. Vorher waren ein paar Fischer hier, aber seitdem ist es ruhig."

Als Hermine hinter Snape das Geschäft betrat weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Staunen. Dies war wirklich eine Gemischtwarenhandlung aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, vom abgewetzten Parkettboden bis zum schmerbäuchigen Kamin in der Mitte des Raumes. Es gab nur drei Regalreihen und eine war mit Lebensmitteln gefüllt; die restlichen beinhalteten Angelgerät, Haushaltsgegenstände und ein paar vereinzelte Kleidungsstücke. Erst als Hermine dies sah und realisierte, dass es wahrscheinlich kilometerweit die einzige Einkaufsmöglichkeit darstellte, erkannte sie, wie abgelegen Trapper´s Landing wirklich war.

Sie beschäftigte sich mit dem Betrachten der Auswahl von verschiedensten Waren auf den Regalen, während Snape seine Geschäfte erledigte. Einmal sah sie, wie er Neola etwas aus seiner Tasche gab, und wunderte sich darüber, aber dann fiel ihr eine Broschüre mit dem Titel _Weg der Heiler: Die Midéwiwin_ ins Auge und sie begann zu lesen. Die Broschüre, fand sie heraus, beinhaltete keine Information, die sie nicht bereits im Claude gefunden hatte.

Ein Schatten fiel auf die Seite und Hermine blickte zu Snape, der vor ihr stand, auf.

"Wollen Sie sich noch weiter umsehen?", fragte er. "Ich habe meine Angelegenheiten erledigt."

Hermine stellte die Broschüre sofort zurück. "Dies ist schon ein faszinierender Ort, habe ich recht? Alles was man braucht an einem Ort."

Neola hatte sie hinter dem Tresen stehend beobachtet. "Alles. Meine ngwis schneidet Ihnen im Hinterzimmer sogar die Haare, sollten Sie es einmal brauchen."

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wer oder was eine ngwis war, aber ihre Hand wanderte automatisch zu ihren Lockenmassen, als ob sie sie beschützen wolle. "Danke,", sagte sie schwach, "aber nicht heute."

"Miss Granger interessiert sich für die Midéwiwin.", sagte Severus.

Neola schnaubte. "Das tun viele Weiße. Es gibt immer jemanden der nach einer magischen Heilmethode sucht. Machen Sie auch diese Tränke, Miss Hermine Granger?"

"Ja." Sie fragte sich ob ihr Ansehen in Neolas Augen dadurch stieg, aber sie konnte es nicht sagen: die Frau blieb ungerührt.

Plötzlich schwand Neolas Zurückhaltung und sie grinste breit. "Snow macht gute Medizin. Sie haben noch einen langen Weg vor sich, wenn Sie ihn schlagen wollen."

Hermine zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln. Inzwischen hatte Snape sie bereits am Ellbogen genommen und drängte sie zur Tür.

"Mii-gwetch, Neola.", sagte Severus und nickte der Angesprochenen zu.

"Jederzeit, Sebastian. Bingo heute im Rathaus, wenn sie Interesse haben." Neola fiel vor Lachen fast um.

"Wieso hat sie über das Bingospiel gelacht?", fragte Hermine, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

"Es ist ein alter Witz. Neola lädt mich immer zum wöchentlichen Bingospiel ein."

"Sind Sie jemals hingegangen?"

Snape wirkte völlig außer sich. "Was denken Sie, Granger?"

Die Vorstellung von Snape, wie er von seinem Sitz aufsprang, um ´Bingo´ zu rufen, war so absurd, dass Hermine in Lachen ausbrach. "Ich denke, sie kennt Sie ziemlich gut."

"Ich muss Sie wissen lassen, dass ich _tatsächlich_ einmal gegangen bin."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Nichts. Es war ein lächerliches Spiel und der Raum stank nach Rauch und Tabak."

"Ich kann Sie mir einfach nicht Bingo spielend vorstellen. Wenn Sie nur Professor -" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Was?"

"Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hätte, wenn sie Sie dort gesehen hätte.", log Hermine. Schnell wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Die Worte _Wenn Sie nur Professor Dumbledore __hätte __sehen können_ hatten ihr auf den Lippen gelegen.

"Mr. Snow" Die Stimme eines Kindes erklang hinter ihnen. Severus drehte sich auf der Stelle um und sah einen acht- oder neunjährigen Bub auf sich zulaufen.

"Daniel. Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser" Der Bub blickte über die Schulter zu seinen Freunden, die mit einem Fußball auf ihn zu warten schienen. "Meine nmisenh hat mir gesagt, dass ich Ihnen danken soll, wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal sehe. Also Danke!"

Damit lief das Kind auch schon wieder fort.

"´Nmisenh´?", wiederholte Hermine mit dem sicheren Gefühl, dass sie gerade die Sprache der Ojibwa verhunzt hatte.

"Es bedeutet ´Schwester´."

"Sie sind ziemlich bewandert in Ojibwa, oder?"

"Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne nur ein paar Worte und Phrasen.", tat Snape die Frage ab.

Nun erst, nachdem sie die sprachlichen Hürden überwunden hatte, realisierte Hermine, was der Bub sonst noch gesagt hatte. Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, bei Snape vorbeizuschauen, um sich für etwas zu bedanken, und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an Neolas Frage, ob sie auch die Tränke braute. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Sie geben diesen Leuten Zaubertränke!", rief sie mit einer Stimme, die klang, als würde man ihr die Luft abschneiden.

"Ich gebe diesen Leuten keine Zaubertränke, Granger.", gab er zurück, wobei er beständig weiterging.

"Aber-"

Severus drehte sich um und sah sie böse an. "Ich handle mit den Ojibwa.", sagte er matt. "Ich gebe ihnen unbedeutende Tränke im Austausch für Lebensmittel. Wie denken Sie denn, dass ich hier oben an Lebensmittel komme?"

Hermine fühlte, wie jeder gesetzestreue Nerv in ihrem Körper zusammen zuckte. "Das ist – illegal.", brachte sie heraus. "Sie sind Muggel."

"Ausgezeichnete Beobachtung, Granger. Kein Wunder, dass Ihre UTZe höher waren, als die verzauberte Decke von Hogwarts, als Sie sie endlich ablegen durften!"

"Woher wussten Sie, dass meine UTZe so hoch waren?", heischte sie erhitzt.

"Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hätte nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet."

Hermine beeilte sich, zu Snape aufzuschließen. "Sie weichen vom Thema ab. Es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet Muggel mit Zaubertränken zu versorgen. Als sie zertifiziert wurden, als Sie ihren Meistertitel erhalten haben, haben Sie geschworen -"

"- die Verteilung von Zaubertränken auf die magische Bevölkerung zu beschränken. Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht haben Sie gedacht, ich hatte diesen Punkt vergessen?", spie er aus.

"Nun? Haben Sie?" Hermine ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

"Wir werden das nicht hier diskutieren." Severus schritt mit unerbittlicher Mine an ihr vorbei. "Vielleicht haben _Sie _das Geheimhaltungsabkommen vergessen? Oder wollten Sie die Einwohner zusammenrufen und es allen erzählen?"

Hermine zwang sich erst einmal tief Luft zu holen, bevor sie ihn wieder einholte. "Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass das Gesetz für Sie nicht gilt.", murrte sie entrüstet.

"Natürlich gilt das Gesetz auch für mich. Es gab nie ein Problem bis Lawford die Kontrolle über die Verbreitung dieses verdammten Insektenschutzmittels verlor."

"Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie Neola im Geschäft diese Phiole gegeben haben. Sie haben sich ja nicht wirklich bemüht das geheimzuhalten."

"Nein, habe ich nicht."

"Wissen sie, dass Sie ihnen magische Tränke geben?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

"Sie sind Ojibwa, Granger. Das ist ihre Vorstellung von Medizin." Severus blitzte sie an. "Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich handle nur mit Tränken der Klasse A. Niemand ist jemals durch etwas, das ich hergegeben habe, zu Schaden gekommen oder -"

Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass Hermines Augen plötzlich glasig geworden waren. Trotzdem wurde Snape die volle Wirkung seiner Worte erst bewusst, als die Frau ihm den Rücken zuwandte und in Richtung Straße davonstürmte.

Severus fluchte innerlich: Weasley. Er hatte nicht versucht, irgendwelche Vergleiche zu ziehen, dennoch nahm diese dumme Frau nun an, dies sei seine Absicht gewesen. Er lief hinter Hermine her, wobei er sich fragte, ob Hermines Knöchel ihren wütenden Gang überhaupt aushalten würde. Er tat es nicht, natürlich; zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sich der gebeugten Kiefer näherten, war ihr Humpeln viel deutlicher, als es den ganzen Tag über gewesen war.

"Sind Sie nun bereit, langsamer zu gehen, Granger?"

Hermine warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu. "Wieso sollte ich. Das war ganz und gar grausam."

"Und ganz und gar unbeabsichtigt.", betonte er.

"Richtig. Genauso, wie sie keinen Unterschied gesehen haben, als Malfoy meine Zähne hat wachsen lassen!"

Über was in der Welt sprach sie bitteschön gerade? Snape konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das mit ihren Zähnen zu tun hatte, außer einer vagen Vorstellung, dass ihre Eltern Muggel Zahnheiler gewesen waren. Wie auch immer, er erinnerte sich genau, warum er sich mit weiblichen Personen nie auf einer persönlichen Ebene hatte einlassen wollen. Sie waren wütend, unvernünftig und irrational und Severus bedauerte ernsthaft seine freundliche Geste, sie wieder zu seiner Hütte einzuladen.

Gerade als die Kiefer in Sichtweite kam, ertönte ein Krachen aus dem Unterholz zu ihrer Rechten. Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ein riesiger Elch vor ihr aus den Büschen zottelte und auf die Straße kletterte. Die Kreatur, die ihre Größe um einen guten Meter übertraf, beachtete sie nicht einmal, sondern wandte sich um und trottete den Kiesweg in Richtung Hütte entlang.

Das Erscheinen des Elches gab Severus genug Zeit, um zu Hermine aufzuholen. Sie war, so schien es, mit aufgerissenen Augen an der Stelle festgewachsen.

"Sie benutzen gerne die Straßen.", sagte er.

"Elche benutzen gerne die Straßen?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig.

"Weil sie so große Tiere sind. Es ist einfacher, verstehen Sie."

"Geht der eine jetzt den ganzen Weg bis zur Hütte?"

"Macht das einen Unterschied?"

"Ich denke nicht."

Severus nahm Hermine bei der Hand, um ihr die Böschung hinunter zu helfen. Diesmal, bemerkte er, wehrte sie sich nicht. Als sie bei der Kiefer angekommen waren, sagte er: "Granger, ich hatte wirklich nicht die Absicht irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen, dem, was ich tue, und dem, was Weasley passiert ist, zu ziehen. Ich habe geredet, ohne vorher zu denken."

Hermine nickte stumm.

Sie apparierten zur Hütte. Snape kehrte zu seiner Arbeit im Keller zurück, während Hermine den Rest des Nachmittags auf dem Steg verbrachte, scheinbar nicht daran interessiert, sich noch weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten. Erst um vier Uhr klopfte sie an die Kellertür.

"Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", sagte sie einfach. "Danke, dass sie mich wieder hierher eingeladen haben."

Severus glitt von der Bank. "Gern geschehen."

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen – ich werde Sie nicht melden."

"Mich melden?" Für einen Moment wusste Snape nicht, was sie damit nur meinen könnte. "Oh. Die Tränke mit denen ich handle."

"Es – geht mich nichts an.", sagte Hermine. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. "Wie Sie gesagt haben, die Dinge sind hier oben anders."

Er war versucht, einen höhnischen Kommentar abzugeben, entschied sich aber, die Gelegenheit ungenützt verstreichen zu lassen. "Das Arrangement kommt jedem zugute. Ich bin kein Monster, Granger."

"Ich weiß."

"Finden Sie Ihren Aufenthalt hier heilsam?"

"Ja." Sie verstummte, platzte dann aber heraus: "Darf ich morgen wiederkommen?"

Es war der Moment der Wahrheit. Severus wusste es ohne den geringsten Zweifel. Sagte er nein, würde Granger langsam entschwinden, zurück in die reale Welt; Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder von ihr hören. Sagte er ja, wäre sie morgen zurück, und nächstes Wochenende, und das Wochenende danach, auf der Suche des undefinierbaren Friedens, den er gefunden hatte. Der alte Snape hätte sie ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken weggeschickt. Der neue Snape?

"Ja.", sagte er leise. "Sie dürfen."

"Danke." Hermine sah aus tiefstem Herzen dankbar aus. "Es ist wunderbar hier. Es macht die Erforschung des eigenen Gewissens irgendwie weniger schmerzhaft."

"Sich sich selbst zu stellen, ist keine einfache Sache. Es ist schwer, die alten Stimmen in deinem Kopf verstummen zu lassen. Es braucht Zeit. Aber hier ist niemand in der Nähe, der sich der eigenen Missetaten erinnern könnte. Letztendlich lässt man die Vergangenheit hinter sich und beginnt zu leben."

Ohne Warnung füllten sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen. "Ja.", wisperte sie mit belegter Stimme. "Ich muss dies tun."

Severus Alarmglocken begannen zu schrillen. Granger war ein emotionales Minenfeld und er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall dieses Gebiet betreten.

"Ich werde Sie dann morgen sehen.", sagte er brüsk.

"Ja. Morgen." Hermine zögerte. "Ich habe mich gefragt... Manchmal wird – wird es ein bisschen viel. Es wäre gut hier und da eine Pause zu haben."

"Ja?" Es war Snape ein Mysterium, wohin diese Unterhaltung führen würde.

"Ich würde gerne meinen Beitrag leisten, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Ich könnte Ihnen mit manchen von Ihren Tränken helfen – die Routinearbeiten, so dass Sie sich mehr Zeit für ihre Experimente nehmen könnten."

Er sollte seinen Arbeitsplatz mit Hermine Granger teilen? "Ich schätze Ihr Angebot, aber es ist nicht notwendig."

"Denken Sie darüber nach. Das Angebot steht." Hermine lächelte Snape zu, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. "Bis morgen."

* * *

_o_

_o_

Ü/N: Die Ojibwa Wörter kommen von der "For Better or Worse" Website, dem Online-Zuhause des Lieblingscomics von Kailin.

_o_


End file.
